Servo Cado
by Ash and Zen
Summary: Servo Cado is a fanfiction project based on the Game of the Decade contest on .  Each game has it's own representatives, who must scale the tower Tartarus in attempt at recovering someone who was taken.  Who took them?  And who will win?
1. Elite Recruitment Agents

Elite Beat Agents Headquarters didn't quite look the same as it always had. For one thing, the sign on the front of the building read "Headquarters of the Agents Sigh Shining on the Cold Grey Concrete" instead of "Elite Beat Agents." And the Interior had been changed as well. There was a lot more purple. In fact, Agent J couldn't quite remember any purple at all at headquarters. Had this been someone's idea of a joke?

J had been asked to report to the new Chieftain. Why there was a new one, he didn't know. In fact... he had recently spoken to the Chieftain, and he had no idea there was a new one either. Something fishy was going on. Something VERY fish.

"Enter." came a woman's voice. It didn't sound the least bit familiar.

When he entered, there was a man sitting at the desk wearing combat boots, and sunglasses. Sunglasses indoors? Who did he think he was? Johnny Cage? Was this the new chieftain? And surely this could not have been the owner of the feminine voice that had just told him to enter. "Welcome, Agent J."

"Are you the new Chieftain?" J asked, curious.

The man shook his head. "Nah. I'm Agent K. The K is for I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" The man then pointed to the corner. "She's the new Chieftain."

Agent J looked towards where Agent K was pointing, and was surprised by the woman wearing purple robes that stood where Agent K had been pointing. That explained the purple... and the name, J guessed.

"I'm sure that you are confused right now. But we asked that you be transfered to us immediately for help."

"Alright! I'd be happy to help! That's what the Elite Beat Agents do, afterall!"

"Great. Love the enthusiasm! One hundred twenty eight or so have went missing throughout the multiverse. Our job is to help their friends and family find their way to our infastructure, so that they may recover them."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Lucretia continued. "they were all kidnapped, and placed atop of a giant foreboding tower of doom. Tartarus. They must scale the tower on their own, but we're the ones who have to get them there."

"That's... a lot of people to get."

"Oh don't worry. You aren't alone. Allow me to introduce the team. This is Agent G."

"How ya doin'?" the large man asked.

"The Duke is legitimately impressed by Agent G." Duke said. "I mean it too!"

Lucretia then nodded towards the very attractive young girl. "Agent H."

"For Hentai! I hope..." Duke said.

Hitomi bounced up and down. "I'm glad to be part of the team!"

"And last but not least.. Agent F."

"Foolishly foolish fool!" she shouted, as she whipped Duke before he could say a word.

"F, becuase she likes to say Fool?" Agent J observed.

Lucretia shook her head. "Franziska Von Karma. Prodigy. Anyway, this is the team. We can get to work as soon as you are ready."

"Hmm... G. H. J. and K. No I?"

"THERE IS NO I IN TEAM! I COUNTED!" Duke shouted. "ITS SPELLED T-E-... I forget. But there's no I!"

"But... aren't we a bit short handed? I mean that's a lot of people to go and get and..."

"Oh don't worry. There is an easy method of transportation. I had someone design a glove that will allow you to open gates to other universes. Convincing everyone to come along should be easy. It won't be a hassle at all. Trust me."

With that, Agent J was relieved. But he was sure that he was going to have quite the work load. But... if all those people were missing, it was the least he could do to help.


	2. Missing: Lone Wanderer

bMissing: Lone Wanderer/b

"Hey everyone, this is three dog here, your friendly neighborhood disc jockey. News Time Children! In case you didn't hear, that sweet piece of ass from Vault 101 has went missing. If anyone's seen her, give her a heads up to get in touch with ol' three dog here. That's the news. This is three dog out, Awwwwwwoooo!"

"Give it up, three dog. We're not going to find her this way." Butch said. "Just leave it to the Tunnel Snakes. We can find her. We're sly like snakes. Slithering... and crawling on our tip toes and stuff."

"If someone took her, they will have to answer to me." Fawkes said.

"Well... I'm done waiting around." Clover said, bored of waiting. "Unless there's something I can do for you. Or to you..."

"Cool it sister." Butch said. "We gotta find her. We just gotta."

Just then, a bright blue light appeared before everyone.

"Aliens?"

"Dragons?"

"None of those things here!" said the man with blond hair and sunglasses. "Like the pompadour. I'm agent K, the K's for THE KING BABY! ALL HAIL! But you can call me Duke Nukem!"

"Oh great, now we've got these weirdos..."

"Fool!" snapped the cold voice of Duke's companion. "You do not greet a Von Karma like that!"

"It's okay Franny. The dude's got style!"

Franziska then snapped her whip again, and pointed it at Duke. "Would you like to feel pain?"

"Ohh! I would! I would!" Clover said. "Do me next!"

*SNAP!*

Just like that, Franziska's whip harshly hit the slave girl with noticeable force.

"Anyway, we're here to help you find the girl from Vault 101."

"Well that's great and all," said Three Dog. "But you could've just called."

"Silence!" Franziska shouted. "And that means you to Duke! I will say this once, and only once. So listen up. If you want to find your friend, you must come with us. You will have to climb a tower, and at the top... your friend will be there. It is a competition. That is all."

"So... like we all can come along and all?" Butch asked.

"Yeah. We're cool like that too. Man I REALLY dig that Pompadour. Man, too bad Agent J can't be here."

"Is the distance far?" Fawkes asked.

"Not at all! The Duke has it covered!" with that, Duke raised his hand, and a blue light flashed once again. "Just enter the light, and BAM! You're there. So let's go!"

Three Dog hesitated. But the others were glad to go along. They either trusted these mysterious strangers... or they didn't care if they died. After all, any place was better than the Capital Wasteland. But Three Dog went along as well. If there was a chance at saving the Lone Wanderer... then Capital Wasteland might be able to be saved as well.


	3. Missing: Mushroom Kingdom Denizens

**Missing: Toadsworth, Wario, Luigi, Wendy O'Koopa, Kammy Koopa, Polaris, and Goombella,**

All over the Mushroom Kingdom, citizens were panicking. Some of them... had gone missing.

"Luigi!" Mario called for his brother, looking for him. As he wasn't watching where he was going, he bumped into another who was looking for his own brother.

"Watch-a where you're a going!" Waluigi shouted at him.

"Have you-a seen Luigi around here anywhere?" Mario asked.

Waluigi laughed. "Ehehehe... why would I tell you!"

"Wouldn't you-a want me to tell you if I had seen Wario!"

"Wario?" Waluigi asked. "Who-a said anything about-a me looking for Wario! Eheheh! I'm a Waluigi, and I"m-a number one! WaluigiWare: Totally Twisted! I can-a see it now!"

"Okey-dokey then!" Mario said, as he went back to looking for Luigi.

"Wait!" Waluigi screamed. "Umm... I haven't-a seen the green one around. But...uh if you've-a seen Wario!"

"I haven't." Mario said.

It wasn't a good day for either brother. And it wasn't a good day at Bowser's castle either...

"GWAH!" Bowser screamed as loudly as he could, hoping nobody could hear him. "My good for nothing kids won't go and kidnap Princess Peach, and KAMMY KOOPA IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN TO DO IT FOR ME! If you want anything done around here... you have to do it YOURSELF!"

But Bowser was too lazy to go and kidnap the princess himself anymore. He had found that as he got older, he took less and less pleasure from kidnapping the princess. Maybe it was because he had kids to look after... or it could be that Mario had beaten him about a hundred times in the past. All he could do was sigh. Kidnapping the princess just wasn't as fun without someone else to do it for him.

Elsewhere in the castle, Iggy and Lemmy Koopa were pondering what to do.

"WENDY IS MISSING? WHAT WILL WE DO?" Lemmy asked. He was laughing hysterically. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Let's tell King Dad!" Iggy shouted. "He'll know what to do!"

"TELL DAD? NO WAY! HE'D KILL US!" Lemmy shouted back.

But they weren't the only ones missing from this world... there were others...

Like Goombella.

"Don't worry Vivian, THE RAWK will find Gombella for you!"

Toadsworth...

"Yoshi!"

and Polaris.

"Hmmm... Where could he be?" asked the voice that echoed from above, belonging to Princess Rosalina.

But none of them could be found anywhere. It was as if they had simply vanished off the face of the planet. There seemed to be no hope of finding them either... At least not until a loud message spread throughout the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Missing a friend?" Agent J asked.

"Well you are in luck!" Hitomi added.

"Because for today only, if you enter this bright blue light, you can have hopes of finding your friend in need, indeed. All you have to do is reach the top of Tartarus first, and your friend will be returned to you!"

Soon after the message, Mario and Waluigi ran through the portal that Agent J had created. Following them was Yoshi and Princess Rosalina. The Rawk and Vivian followed after that. And before long even Bowser, and his two kids (who exchanged odd glances before jumping into the portal) jumped in as well.

Hitomi smiled. "Well, that was easy!"


	4. Missing: Superfan, Hank, Johnny Napalm

**Missing: Superfan, Hank, Johnny Napalm**

"DJ's Spinning. Let's get dirrty. I need that, uh, to get me off. Sweat until my clothes come off!"

"I love this song!" Duke Nukem said.

But Agent J wasn't paying attention. He was instead dancing very in rhythm with the singing. Once the song was done, Christina approached him.

"Nice moves." she said.

"Thanks!" Agent J said. "Love the song. So... you're Christina Aguilera right?"

"That's right!" Christina said, laughing. "So you want an autograph?"

"YES!" Duke shouted.

"Err... No." Agent J said. "One of your Superfans is missing."

"And?" Christina asked.

"Don't you want to find them?" Agent J said.

"Isn't that someone else's job?"

Agent J shook his head. "Fans are important! And you're the only one who can find them. You see.. your superfan is at the top of this tower called Tartarus.'

"Oh no. That's awful!" Christina said.

"So will you come with us?"

"Sure!" Christina said. "Anything for a fan."

With that, Christina entered the portal to the main hub.

"Man she was FINE!" Duke said.

Agent J opened another portal, and pushed him through. "Man, the dream assignment, and I have to take HIM with me. *sigh*" He then followed him through.

"God damn it, where's Hank?" asked Bad Penny, lead guitarist of the band "Masters of Karate and Friendship".

Duke Nukem took one look at the blond beauty, and he was in love. She had the body of a goddess, and the attitude of a rocker. Plus, she was wearing an American Flag jacket. And for Duke, that meant LOVE.

"The Duke is here to service you however you need to be serviced!" Duke said.

"Yeah, yeah." Penny said. "Unless you know where Hank is, I'm not interested."

"Well as a matter of fact..."

"We do." said Agent J, who had finally caught up. "The name's Agent J. Did someone call for the RECRUITMENT AGENTS?"

"Recruitment? I'm not changing my god damn band just because Hank's missing. I'm sure he's just out banging a couple of groupies. He always said he wanted a menage a.. what's French for five?"

"Cinq." Agent J said. "And he's not. He's in a tower. And you have to go save him."

"Son of a..."

"Biscuit eater." Agent J said quickly, to keep things rated T. "If you go through this portal, you can enter the tower yourself to find him."

"Fine. Guess I don't have any choice." Penny said, and entered the portal. Duke, still in love, tried to follow. But the portal closed before he could.

"Damn... this has been the BEST MISSION EVER!" Duke said.

Agent J just sighed. It was supposed to be HIS favorite mission ever. But at least there was one more... maybe this one could be done right. With that, he opened the portal, and Duke followed him through.

Another concert. With a band that looked to be one of Duke's favorites.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE! LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST! DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE! ONCE I ROSE ABOVE THE NOISE AND CONFUSION! JUST TO GET A GLIMPSE BEYOND THIS ILLUSION! I WAS SOARING EVER HIGHER! BUT I FLEW TOO HIGH! THOUGH MY EYES COULD SEE I STILL WAS A BLIND MAN. THOUGH MY MIND COULD THINK I STILL WAS A MAD MAN. I HEAR THE VOICES WHEN I'M DREAMING. I CAN HEAR THEM SAY. CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON. THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST. DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE. MASQUERADING AS A MAN WITH A REASON. MY CHARADE IS THE EVENT OF THE SEASON. AND IF I CLAIM TO BE A WISE MAN, WELL IT SURELY MEANS THAT I DON'T KNOW. ON A STORMY SEA OF MOVING EMOTION. TOSSED ABOUT LIKE A SHIP ON THE OCEAN. I SET A COURSE FOR WINDS OF FORTUNE. BUT I HEAR THE VOICES SAY. CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST! DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!

"AWESOME SONG!" Duke shouted as loudly as he could.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Judy said. "You lookin' for an autograph or something big guy?"

"Nah. I'm here to tell you how to find Johnny Napalm."

"And I'm supposed to care about him, why?"

"We know you are dating him."

"Damn it. Are you with the tabloids or somethin'?"

Agent J shook his head.

"Talent agency?"

Agent J shook his head again. "If you want to find Johnny, you have to come with us. There's a tower called Tartarus. He'll be at the top."

"Alright... I guess I can take some time out to go and find him. Sheesh. He just HAD to go and get himself in trouble."

With that, Judy walked through the portal, followed soon by Duke and Agent J. The mission was finally over. But Duke was much happier than Agent J. In fact... Agent J began to wish he hadn't agreed to team up with Nukem. Maybe next time he could go with Hitomi. Or even Georg. But with his luck... he didn't see that happening.


	5. Missing: Little Sister

**Missing: Little Sister**

"Mr. B is the best! He's stronger than Hercules and quicker than a cheetah!"

He lifted himself up from the pool of blood that surrounded him. A single hook was lodged right in between his boot and the back of his leg; the spiders were always annoying and normally got a single bite. He removed the weapon and looked to his side. This one had offered her candy in order to take her away, not that he cared. But he had almost gotten his hands on her, and that was the only fact that mattered. So squashing the corpse's skull in his hand like a grape was something he took quite a bit of pleasure in. The blood would drip off his helmet eventually.

"Pop!" He turned his head. She was done playing hopscotch and back to adjusting her bottle. She was a thirsty girl, and he was to make certain she got her fill.

"I see the angels daddy!" And on that note, the little girl scampered off, giggling to herself. He trudged along at his normal pace, steady as always, ready to protect her at a moment's notice. Of course, he couldn't very well protect something that wasn't there.

This corpse had plenty of ADAM. He'd seen the trail, the scent of it that she'd laid out for him, and yet she was nowhere near. His daughter had vanished into the streets of Rapture.

Big Daddy took it well.

And then after he made his hundredth Splicer puree, he came upon the playhouse. He knocked on the entrance politely, but his little girl wouldn't come out to play. And no matter how fiercely he banged, she wouldn't come out. Not his girl. His shoulders went limp and his helmet slid against the metal entryway. He was in too much shock to feel a hand upon his shoulder until it was there.

With a single swipe, his visitor jammed his drill. And with one eye focused on the helmet's many, the visitor spoke. "Soldier on. There is a challenge greater than myself that awaits you. And once you scale the tower... you shall find what you seek." Somehow the monster understood and followed a blue light for his child.


	6. Missing: Old Bird

**Missing: Old Bird**

Samus Aran put the thoughts of her missing grandfather out of her mind, as she stepped into the shower. He's a chozo. she told herself. He'll be fine The warm water felt good flowing against her skin. How long it had been since she had felt like a lady. To feel... human even. She began to wash her arms. The soap against her skin felt amazing. To wash off the dirt and grime. She laughed to herself. Who'd have thought that something as simple as a shower could be so luxurious? She continued washing, next her legs, then her chest. It was bliss. For one moment she could pretend that nothing out there in the world bothered her. For one moment... she could be herself.

How many people had looked down on her for being a woman? All but one. No matter what she did to prove herself. She was a bounty hunter first, and a woman second. But in this instant, she could be a woman first. She then finished washing up, and stepped out of the shower. Before covering herself up with a towel, she gave herself a one over in the mirror. She looked good. No... she looked great! She turned around to get a good glimpse at every part of her. Then she grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her.

She sat down on the bed. It was small... but it didn't need to be big. It was just the right size in fact. She grabbed some lotion out of the compartment, and began rubbing it on her legs. He could be anywhere... she thought, trying to leave it out of her mind. After all, what could she do to find Old Bird? If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't. She continued rubbing lotion on her stomach in circular motions. It was such a nice feeling. Why couldn't things always be like this? Why couldn't she just once... be a woman first, and a bounty hunter second?

But still... she couldn't get Old Bird out of her mind. Blood relations... weren't everything. Just as bounty hunting wasn't everything. She knew she'd have to go look for him. She wasn't sure where she'd find him. But she knew she would. She was good like that. She removed the towel, and began to get dressed. She put her Zero Suit on, and then looked in the mirror once again. One last time before I search for him... she said to herself. She laughed to herself. I look good, even with clothes on. She then put her thoughts out of her mind. Now... she was no longer a woman first. Now... she was a grandaughter before all else. Finding Old Bird. That was her top Priority. But where to look?

"Scuse me." said a very feminine voice elsehwere on the ship. "Are you Ms. Samus Aran?"

"That'd be me." Samus said, shocked to see this brunette standing before her, wearing only a bikini. She was... brave. Or maybe stupid. Samus wasn't sure which.

"I know where you can find Old Bird."

"Oh?" Samus asked. Had he sent her? What an odd choice. Maybe it was to remind Samus of something.

"He's atop Tartarus." Hitomi said. "If you come with me... you can scale the tower yourself."

"That's fine." Samus said. "Just take me there!"

With that, Hitomi opened up the portal, and Samus followed her through. This was going to be a lot easier than she had thought it'd be. Or at least.. she hoped so.


	7. Missing: Maria, Kate, Carl, Col Cortez

**Missing: Maria Latore, Kate McReary, Carl Johnson, Col. Cortez**

FBI Headquarters.

"Let me get this straight..." said the Agent. "You gangsters are missing some people, and you wanted the cops to find them for you?"

"I knew this was a stupid idea, Mercedes." Tommy Vercetti said. "Forget about it. We'll find them on our own."

"Hmph. I knew it was a mistake to come to the police." Niko said as well.

Claude and Sweet were silent however.

"It wasn't a mistake to contact us. I'm going to assign an agent to your case right away."

"Awesome!" Sweet said, finally speaking up. "Gonna find my bro!"

With that, the Agent left, and another entered. But this one looked a lot less professional.

"Agent J's the name. And I hear you're all looking for someone. Well I can help you, just come with me. They're all at the top of Tartarus. If you want to find them, you'll have to enter this contest."

"I'm in!" Sweet said, as he was the first to enter the blue light.

"Fine. I will go." NIko said, as he left next. In search of Lisa McReary.

Claude said nothing, as he too entered the light.

Tommy Vercetti however just let out a "hmph"

"I'm going with or without you." Mercedes said.

"I never said I wasn't going. I just think this is absolutely ridiculous." Tommy muttered. With that, he and Mercedes both entered.

"I admire Lady Merces's rhythm in getting everything together. This was as easy as 1-2-3, A-B-C!" Agent J said, as he too went through the portal back to the main hub.


	8. Missing: Sokolov, Olga, Naomi Hunter

**Missing: Sokolov, Olga, Naomi Hunter**

1960's

"What do you mean Sokolov is missing?" Naked Snake asked Eva. "He can't be missing!"

"I'm afraid she's right, John." The Boss said, walking in. "And unfortunately, we can't continue this without him."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No, she's right." Eva said. "We have to find him before we can continue."

"Well that should be easy enough." a man said.

The man looked impressive, even to The Boss. He was large, and carried a sword at his side.

"The names Georg Prime." he said. "And I"m here to help you."

The Boss pulled the Patriot on him. "Tell us where he is."

"I mean to." Georg said, unflinching at the gun pointed at him. "He's at the top of Tartarus."

The Boss whistled. Soon Georg was surrounded by a plethora of soldiers, all pointing weapons at him. "Bring him to us. Now."

Georg shook his head, still not flinching. "I'm afraid you're going to have to climb that tower for yourself."

"Kill him." The Boss ordered.

Each of the twelve soldiers began firing on Georg. But he drew his sword just as fast, and began knocking them all out with a single blow. All before they could actually hit him. "They call me Deathblow Georg for a reason, you know."

The Boss was thoroughly impressed. "If you ever want to learn to use a gun..."

"I prefer a sword." Georg said. "So are you interested in coming with me, or not?"

"Alright. We'll do it." The Boss said. "John, Eva... you'll have to come with me."

"That's fine by me." said Eva. "How about you, 'John'."

Naked Snake grunted. "How about teaching me to use a sword like that sometime?"

"I'll consider it." Georg said. "Now let's get going."

And with that, Eva, Naked Snake, and The Boss entered the portal, ready to go and save Sokolov. Georg on the other hand, was headed for another era...

2009

***CODEC****

Revolver Ocelot: Well, well well. If it ain't the kid.

Raiden: Revolver Ocelot? What do you want?

Revolver Ocelot: Something has... come up. You might say. An old friend of mine has alerted me that Olga Gurlokovich has gone missing. You might want to put some time into... trying to find her.

Raiden: Why are you telling me this?

Revolver Ocelot: Well, it is in my best interests.

Rose: Ignore him, Raiden! Just continue the mission as was planned.

Raiden: I don't know... what I should

Georg: Hey there. I'm Georg Prime, and I can tell you how to find her. Just enter the portals that I've opened up behind you. You'll find her that way.

Raiden: Damn... looks like I don't have any choice.

Revolver Ocelot: Looks like we'll be working together on this one kid.

Rose: You can't trust him, Jack. I... want to come as well. I want to watch over you. Even if you don't remember what day it is.

With that, Georg opened up another portal, and the three entered.

Georg: That was easier than I thought it'd be. Well one more to go in this world...

***END CODEC***

2014

"Snake... Naomi is missing."

"So? She's often gone off grid, where we can't find her."

"No. I've used all the resources we can afford to... and I can't even find a trace of her. It's like she's disappeared entirely."

Snake sat up on the cargo box, and grunted. "Well, if you want to find her, then... I guess I can help you."

"Snake... thanks."

"No problem, Otacon. But if she's disappeared from this world..."

Just then a bright blue light appeared from nowhere, and stepping out of it was Georg Prime.

"If you're looking for Dr. Naomi Hunter, I know where you can find her."

"Where?" Otacon asked, desperate for answers.

"She awaits her savior at the top of Tartarus. You'll have to scale the tower if you want to find her."

"Climbing a tower, huh?" Snake said. "Should be a piece of cake."

"You'll have to come with me. To this other world. There... you'll find Tartarus."

"I'll go." Solid Snake said. "Take care of everything here for me, Otacon."

Otacon shook his head. "I'm coming too! I can help you! I'll provide support."

Snake grunted. "This isn't going to be like any other mission, Otacon."

"I know that. This time... it's personal."

Snake smiled. "I guess you do get it then. Alright. Take us there."

"With pleasure." said Georg, as he reopened the portal. The three men stepped in. Snake and Otacon were unsure what awaited in Tartarus. But they knew that it'd be a challenge. Maybe... their last.


	9. Missing: Ten Misc

**Missing: Issun, Nariko Sackgirl, Andre the GIant, Abe Lincoln, Kael'thas Sunstrider, Bob, Deckard Cain, Shiregu Miiyamato, Max, Shana**

"Please, Georg!" Duke said. "Please get me a date with Hitomi!"

Georg laughed. "I already said no."

"I'll give you Ten Cheesecakes!"

Georg laughed again. "The answer's still no."

"Okay, how about this. We have a competition. Whoever crosses five off the list first... gets either a date with Hitomi, or ten cheesecakes. Deal?"

Georg thought about it for a moment. He looked over Duke. He was pretty sure he could retrieve people a lot faster than Duke. But he knew not to underestimate his opponents.

"It's a deal!" Hitomi said from nowhere.

"What?" Georg and Duke said in unison.

"Starting... now!" Hitomi said. Duke ran off to retrieve his five as fast as he could.

"Why'd you do that?" Georg asked.

"Oh... I bet Franziska that ten recruits would be here by the time she got through with her shower."

"So you're going to go on a date with Duke?"

"Nah!" Hitomi said. "Here's a list of some easy ones. Don't disappoint me!" With that, Hitomi left. And Georg decided to get started. He couldn't let Hitomi down. Or his stomach.

*Georg 1*

"There you are Amaterasu. I hear you are looking for Issun."

Amaterasu nodded, letting Georg know that she was in fact looking for him.

"I know where he is, but you must climb this tower... Tartarus. Just enter this portal, and you'll find your way."

Amaterasu listened, feeling that Georg was very trustworthy. She entered the portal, and soon after Georg entered his own. "One down. I just hope Duke's not having an easy time of this."

*Duke 1*

"The Rock does not like how you are hitting on his girlfriend. The Rock will lay the smack down on you if you do not stop it!"

"I'm here to kick ass, and chew some gum. And I'm all outta gum."

"The Rock will lay the smack down on you, and then the rock will lay his girl, Trish Stratus."

"It's so amazing that you're willing to stand up for me and all. And the way you head butted him was awesome. So awesome." Trish said. "But uhh... we need to find Andre the Giant."

"And that's why I'm here!" Duke said. "The Duke smells what the rock is cooking tonight. Andre the Giant is... wow. You're really beautiful. Still. Anyway, must... not... get... distracted...by...the...big... Tartarus. Yes. Tartarus. At the top, is Andre the Giant."

Just then, as if coming out of the fires of hell... The Undertaker appeared. And The Rock, and Duke both looked shocked beyond belief.

"Let's find him." The Undertaker said.

"Right then..." Duke said, opening a portal. "Go on through."

Trish Stratus, The Rock, and The Undertaker all entered, unsure of what they'd find. But one thing was for sure. Duke would have to change pants before he went through the portal again.

*Georg 2*

A silver haired pretty sackboy stood over a flower-sackgirl, with sword in hand. Ready to pierce through her.

"You're the one missing Nariko Sackgirl right?"

"Yes. She's my girlfriend you know." Sephiroth sackboy said.

"Well if you want to see her, scale Tartarus, and at the top, you shall find her."

"Kewl. Later Aeris-sackgirl." Sephiroth sackboy said, as he jumped through the portal, and Georg followed soon after.

*Duke 2*

"Are you a bad enough dude to rescue the president?" Duke asked Gandhi and Teddy Roosevelt.

"I speak softly, and carry a big stick. Of course I am!" said Teddy Roosevelt.

"I must save the freer of the slaves." Gandhi said.

"Cool." Duke said. "Phew, this should let me catch Georg after that bit with Trish..."

*Georg 3*

"I hear towns person Bob is missing."

"Ohhoho. Welcome to Nooks. Feel free to browse, but not to carouse. Bob isn't missing. I'm sure he just moved to another town."

Just then Officer Cooper and K.K. Slider ran into the store.

"He's not in another town.." K.K. said.

"And his neighbors say he didn't leave a letter!" Officer Cooper added.

"Oh dear... and he owes me 100,000 bells..." Tom Nook said. "So do you know where he is, stranger? And do you by chance need to buy a house?"

"No." said Georg. "But I do know where he is. The top of Tartarus. If you climb it, you'll find him. Go through here."

Officer Cooper and K.K. Slider rushed through the portal. Tom Nook sort of sauntered through on the other hand, mumbling to himself "The things I do for bells..."

*Duke 3*

"Wow! Blood Elves are SMOKING HOT!"

"Do you know where Kael'thas Sunstrider is or not?" asked Devon, the blood elf. Who was on another quest at the time as well.

"The Duke knows all! Give me a kiss, and I'll... okay stop pointing that at me! ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU! HE IS AT THE TOP OF TARTARUS! GO THROUGH THIS PORTAL TO GET THERE."

With that, Devon walked through the portal, leaving Duke once again with the need to change pants.

"It was worth it still..."

*Georg 4*

Matt the Mii was in the boxing arena. He wasn't allowed to leave until he lost. But Georg fixed that for him fast, with a single punch.

"Thanks man." Matt the mii said. "Now I can go look for Shiregu Miiyamato."

"I know where he is." Georg said. "He's at the top of Tartarus. Just go through this portal to get there."

"Cool." said Matt the mii, as he went through the portal.

*Duke 4*

"So let me get this straight. You are both lesbians?"

"Yes." Sorceress said.

"Finally he gets it." Amazon said.

"But for the Duke you'll swing our way."

"Look. We know you've not had any action in a while. But unless you know where Deckard Cain is, so we can find Diablo and head east.. leave us alone."

"Oh, but I do know where he is."

"Where?" asked Amazon and Sorceress in unison.

"Sleep with me, and I shall tell you."

"We'll find him on our own then." Said Amazon.

"Alright fine. He's at the top of Tartarus. Sigh..."

With that, Amazon and Sorceress went through Duke's portal. "On the bright side, maybe I'll win and Hitomi will go out with me!"

*Georg 5*

"Nell. Andy. I know that you are looking for Max. I know where he is."

"Great!" said Andy.

"Yeah, we'll deploy immediately!" said Nell.

"Good. Go through this portal. Quickly, so I can win ten cheesecakes. And Hitomi can win whatever it is she wants to win."

"Will do." said Nell. "Now let's get going Andy. We've gotta find Max."

The three entered the portal, and returned to the main hub. Georg had completed his five, and in record time at that. Those cheesecakes would easily be his.

*Duke 5*

"Wow. Rose and Meru are BOTH SMOKING HOT!" Duke said.

"Ohh! Who's this guy?" Meru asked.

"I don't know." Rose said.

"Maybe he knows where Shana is."

"Yeah, she's always getting taken away by someone."

"Tsk. Damn. I can hit on Meru and Rose later. Anyway! Tartarus. At the top. That's where she is. Find her, and yadda yadda yadda... GO THROUGH THE PORTAL ALREADY! I NEED TO WIN THIS!"

And with that, the four entered the portal...

But Duke found that he hadn't won the bet at all. And Franziska was quite unhappy to learn she had lost her bet as well, and whipped Duke for it.

"This is your fault!" Franziska shouted. "Now I must give up half of my shower time to Hitomi!"

"Hey!" Duke said. "It's Georg's fault too!"

"Fool! Do not blame others for your own doing!"

Duke sighed... this just wasn't his day.


	10. Missing: Berri

**Missing: Berri**

"Right... so basically, what you're sayin' is that you don't give a discount to the king. Y'know, despite the fact that I could repossess your ass and such and such."

"I'm saying you've had far too much to drink and far too little cash. Now pay the $#% up and get the #%! out." Conker growled. He'd been thrown out of better bars than this and had killed burlier bartenders. After paying up exactly one hundred smackers and a bird, the squirrel stumbled out of the bar. It wasn't long before he started hitting on a rather cute-looking lamppost, but then his tendency to get a hangover excessively quickly took in.

"Argh... son of a $%#$, what was I supposed to be doin'... argh... I, uh, think I was calling Berri and... yeah that's it, those guys are 'going to war' tomorra and the drinks were on me. Haha, I'm such a good samaritan, I should be gettin' a medal from... uh... those guys who give you awards for stuff." And then Conker dialed the number of his dead girlfriend. Being the king, he didn't really have to make sense - he rarely ever did with all of his mumblings about 'programmers' and 'xenomorphs' and 'if I had only thought sooner'.

"Like, you've reached Berri. I'm, like, deceased at this point but if you're cute or, like, repent for the stupid thing you did, maybe I'll get channeled and call you back and stuff okay?" Conker slammed the phone in anger. Damn inanimate objects auto-correcting their messages. Why, he'll show that receiver that decided to be a jerk to him, he'll... wait a minute Berri isn't dead... is she? Well he called again just to make sure.

"Like, you've reached Berri. I'm, like, totally kidnapped at the moment so once my boyfriend rescues me I'll call you back, mmk? Goodbyyyye."

Conker proceeded to say unsavory things about the world he lived in before two watermelons appeared before him. And those watermelons were attached to a babe. And the watermelons were boobs!

"Um... Conker the Squirrel, right? Well, you have a challenge where you have to climb a tower, and then you can rescue your girlfriend!"

Conker scratched his head. "Well... is she dead or not? I mean the continuity's kinda $#% out all over the floor..."

"Ummmmm... retcon?"

This was a good enough answer for Conker.

"Okay I'll do it. On oooone condition." Conker's magic fingers homed in on their target.

Hitomi quickly roundhouse kicked the squirrel into a magical blue portal. "O-oops!" she exclaimed running after him.


	11. Missing: Laharl

**Missing: Laharl**

"What?" Etna asked, astounded that she could be asked such a question. "Why should I care where the Prince is?"

"But Etna! Don't you want to know where Laharl is? I mean you are his vassal." Flonne said.

"Ahahaha! Flonne... you've got a LOT to learn. Without Laharl around... I'm the Queen around here!"

"Yeah! Master Etna is the queen, dood."

"Aww, but don't you want to find your friend Harlie, Etna?" Jessica asked. "I know I do!"

"Listen, Toots. Without the prince here, we can do WHATEVER WE WANT! Got it? Good."

"Oh Etna!" Flonne said. " I hate to bring it up... but can you imagine what Laharl would do if he found out you didn't want to rescue him?"

"Like I care!" said Etna. "He's probably just gone to some other world to pick a fight."

"Without us!" Flonne shouted. "Oh no. How will we ever get enough screen time now?"

"Hmm.. your right. GAH! I hate the prince. He's selfish, childish, and arrogant. And those are his BETTER qualities."

"Oh yes. I agree!"

"Mm-hmm. That's right." said Jennifer.

"But where do we look for him, dood?" Prinny asked. "I mean master Etna doesn't expect us to... oh no. oohhh no!"

"Oh yes!" Etna said. "YOU are going to find him for us."

"Geez, sux to be me dood..."

"I know where he is!" said a bouncy girl who came waltzing in. "My name is Hitomi, and I know where Laharl is."

"Oh. Nice to meet you!" Jennifer said. "Nice to meet another non-flat chested girl here!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Etna shouted as loudly as she could.

"Ohh! I vote we kill her!" Flonne said.

"Wow. And to think, you used to be an Angel."

"Anyway, if you come with me, and scale the tower Tartarus, you'll find Laharl."

"This'll be a piece of cake." Etna said.

Flonne and Jennifer went through the portal.

"Good luck Master Etna dood." Prinny said, bidding Etna farewell.

"Oh, you're going too!" Etna said. "NOW GET IN THERE!"

"Eeek! Master Etna can be so scary sometimes."

With that Prinny jumped through the portal, and Etna followed him, laughing at the thought of Prince Laharl being kidnapped.


	12. Missing: Maya and Pearl Fey

**Missing: Maya Fey, Pearl Fey**

Phoenix Wright couldn't believe it. Maya and Pearls were nowhere to be found. He had looked everywhere for them. He had even had someone channel Mia Fey to see if she knew where they were. But they didn't.

"Hey Pal!" Gumshoe said. "Don't worry about it! We'll find em'!"

Phoenix sighed. Gumshoe wasn't... very reassuring.

"Giving up already, Trite?" Godot asked. "Well I haven't. I'm going to find that little girl, and her cousin. With or without you."

"Relax already." Edgeworth said. "I've got every police officer on the force looking for them."

"Yeah Pal!" Gumshoe told him. "And I'm leading the investigation!"

"That's not so reassuring..." Edgeworth mumbled. He knew how important Maya and Pearl was to Phoenix. They were like a family.

"Come on. Remember that really bad made-for-tv movie, Apollo Justice? If we got through that, we can get through anything."

Phoenix sighed. "I suppose your right... this isn't the first time they've been in trouble either."

"Hmph. That's right Trite. You've put them in trouble quite a bit!" Godot said, smirking.

"He did?" The Judge said, entering the room. It was odd seeing the Judge somewhere other than behind the bench. It just... didn't look right at all.

"HEY PAL! YOU CAN'T GO ACCUSING MR. WRIGHT OF THINGS LIKE THAT WITHOUT EVIDENCE!" Gumshoe yelled. "SURE THERE WAS THE TIME THAT MAYA WAS ACCUSED OF MURDER BECAUSE OF HIM! BUT HE'S A GOOD GUY YOU HEAR?"

Phoenix sighed loudly. "Thanks... Gumshoe."

"No problem, Pal! That's what I"m here for!"

Hours passed, and there was still no word on their whereabouts. It was like they had vanished into thin air. Just then... Franziska Von Karma walked through the door.

"Foolishly foolish fools. Looking for those who aren't here in all the wrong places."

"Do you know where they are then, Franziska?"

"Of course!" Franziska said.

"Then tell us already!" Edgeworth yelled. "IF YOU KNEW WHY DID YOU NOT COME TO US EARLIER!"

"That would make things too easy on you." said Franziska with a smile on her face. "They are at the top of Tartarus."

"Alright, let's g... wait where's Tartarus?" asked Phoenix Wright.

"One set of you must represent Pearl, and the other must represent Maya."

"I'll save.."

"Maya." Godot said. "Listen, Trite. Worthless. Leave Pearl to me and the Judge. We'll get her back."

"We will!" The Judge asked, shocked at his statement.

"The rest of you can go look for Maya. I know that's what you want to do, Trite. So do it. I'll have Pearl saved before I can drink 17 cups of coffee. And I drink a LOT of coffee."

Phoenix almost laughed. "Yeah. And I'll save Maya before my clients put me completely out of business!":

"That's the spirit pal!" Gumshoe said. "Now let's get going, Ms. Von Karma."

"Of course!" Franziska said, opening up the portal.

"Uhh... when did you... never mind." Edgeworth said. "Let's get going."

Everyone piled into the portal. Nobody was going to question why Franziska knew what she knew. There wasn't time for that right now. What was important... was saving those girls. They could ask questions later. And ask them... they would.


	13. Missing: Minato Arisato, Souji Seta

**Missing: Minato Arisato and Souji Seta**

The dorm felt empty without him there. It was almost inexplicable. It had seemed as if he had just disappeared.

"Takeba." said Mitsuru, coming down the stairs. "Arisato was still absent from school?"

"Yeah... I don't know where he is." Yukari said. "We haven't been to Tartarus either lately."

"Oh no!" Fuuka said. "What if he is stuck there?"'

"I doubt that, Yamagishi. He of all people would be able to leave. After all, he is our leader."

"Pfft. He's probably just hanging out with Kenji or something...' Junpei said. "Besides who needs him, when we've got me?"

"Shut up, Stupei."

"Iori. Are you able to summon multiple persona?"

"Uh... No."

"Can you wield any weapon?"

"No."

"Then you are unfit to take over his position as leader."

"...Yeah."

"Akihiko will have to take that position if we are unable to find him anytime soon."

"That's fine by me. But when he comes back, he's the leader again."

"Tres Bien." said Mitsuru. "Then tonight, we'll head for Tartarus."

"Yes, but not your usual Tartarus." said Hitomi, walking down the stairs.

"Why didn't I sense her presence?" asked Fuuka.

"Oh teehee. NIce to meet you I'm Hitomi!"

Junpei blushed. "You're... kinda cute."

"Thank you!" Hitomi said. "I'm afraid that there's another Tartarus in another world. And if you want to find your leader... he's at the top of it."

"But if he's unable to get out by himself... then what chance do we have of scaling such a tower?"

"We have to try though, right? I mean he's our leader and all."

"Yuka-tan's right!" Junpei said. "Besides... I can't say no to a pretty girl, can you Akihiko-Senpai?"

"Huh? Of course I can. I mean..."

"SHUT UP!" Junpei whispered. "Anyway, let's go. We'll get through this other Tartarus in no time!"

"I love your enthusiasm!" Hitomi said. "So let's get going!"

With that, Hitomi opened up a portal. Mitsuru, Fuuka, Yukari, Akihiko, and Junpei piled through. Another Tartarus? Was it anything like theirs? Or was it different? They'd have to find out. Hitomi on the other hand, had a different place... and time to be.

"Dojima-san says that he has not been home in several days." said Naoto, looking at her notebook.

"You don't think he was thrown in the TV World, do you?" Chie asked. "Oh no! What if he was!"

"No way!" Teddie said. "Sensei can get out of the TV world easily! Besides... Rise-chan and I haven't sensed him in there."

"Nope. We have no idea where Senpai could be." Rise added.

"Argh!" Yosuke shouted. "Without our leader, we're kind of stuck here."

"Well, then you are in luck!" said Hitomi, who appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" Naoto asked. "How did you get here? It is odd that you were able to sneak up on us like that."

"Yeah... hey you don't think she's the Culprit do you? Argh if she is..."

"Relax, Chie.' Yosuke said. "Besides, she's way too cute to be the Culprit."

"Oh! Yosuke-Senpai. You think I'm much cuter don't you?" Rise asked.

"Uh... well... er... I."

"Ohh! You're so pretty miss! Can I... please please score with you?"

"Anyway!" said Hitomi, ignoring Teddie. "If you want to find your friend, he is atop the tower Tartarus. If you seek him, you will be able to find him there."

"We'll rescue Sensei!" Teddie said. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Chie said. "What the bear said."

"It appears that we no choice." Naoto said. "But should all of us leave with this woman?"

"Kanji-kun can stay here." Yukiko said. "But maybe we should leave a note behind so he knows where we're going."

"Oh! Right. I almost forgot he was out looking for Souji." chie said. "I guess a note would do."

"That settles it then!" Hitomi said, opening the portal. The others stepped in, ready to save their leader.

"I cannot, in good faith completely trust you. But at the moment, I have no choice if I want to find our leader."

"Yeah. What Naoto-Kun said." Yosuke said. "But you are kind of cute still.."

"Yosuke... argh! I'll kick your ass if you are lying to us, you hear me!"

"I won't forgive you if you are lying, Hitomi-sama." Yukiko said.

"Hmph. What's she got that I don't?" Rise asked.

"You are so pretty!" Teddie said. "Teddie wants to score with you once we rescue Senpai!"

"Okay!" Hitomi said, hoping to get everyone in the portal quickly.

"R-Really! Alright!" Teddie said. And he was the last to jump through the portal. Hitomi's mission here was complete. But she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to that Kanji guy...

Just as Hitomi left, Kanji had returned. He looked at the note.

"Oh. They've just gone to another world. That makes... WAIT WHAT?" Kanji said. "YOU GUYS CAN'T DO THIS TO ME DAMMIT!"


	14. Missing: Misty, Lance, Grandpa, Carolina

**Missing: Professor Carolina, Mr. Moore, Misty, Lance**

Kanto, Johto, Hoehn, and Sinnoh each had someone missing. And for most... it wasn't a big deal. But each of them... had someone who cared very much about them.

In Kanto, we find a traveler who's looking to see an old friend of his.

"I bet Misty can't wait to see us, Pikachu!" Ash Ketchum said with a smile on his face. "It's been such a long time."

"Pi-pikachu!"

But the gym in Cerulean City was awfully crowded.

"Hmm... I wonder what's going on."

Officer Jenny was standing at the entrance to the Gym, explaining that the gym was not accepting challengers today.

"Excuse me... Officer Jenny?"

"Sorry young man, but if you want to challenge the Cerulean Gym Leader, you will have to come back another day."

"But I'm just here to see Misty..."

"Like I said... If you want to chall-oh. You're just here to see Misty? Uh... well... eheh..."

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pi-pikachu!"

"Well... it's just that the gym leader has gone... missing."

"Missing?" Ash shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?"

"Well like I said. She vanished into thin air. We've organized a search party, but haven't been able to find her."

"Silence!" came a harsh voice from behind officer Jenny, followed by a whip. "I know where to find your friend."

"What?" Officer Jenny said. "IF YOU KIDNAPPED HER THEN YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN..." But before she could finish, Officer Jenny was once again hit by the whip.

"Like I said... SILENCE! If you want to find her, come with me."

"Anything to help a friend."

"I will explain everything later, so I only have to explain it once. A von karma is... very efficient you see."

With that, Franziska opened up a portal, and she and Ash (with Pikachu at his side) walked through. And where they ended up next...

"Stupid Franny... telling me to go get someone by myself. Efficiency... pfft. I'm so efficient that efficient is my middle name! Duke Efficiency Nukem!"

But there he was... in Kanto. At the Dragon gym.

"I eat Dragons for breakfast."

"Then come at me!" Clair said. "Gyarados go!"

"AHHHHHH!" Duke screamed. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!"

"Return Gyarados!" Clair said. "I guess you aren't a...worthy challenger."

"Listen. I'm just here to kick ass and take names, and I'm all out of kick ass. So uhh.. you wouldn't be Clair, would you?"

"That would be me."

"And you are missing your cousin, Lance. Right?"

"Yep!"

"Sweet! I got some more kick ass left! Anyway if you want to find him come with me."

"I can't shut down my gym to go looking for my cousin. I'm sure he's just..."

"He's at the top of this tower. Tartarsauce or something like that. Never could remember the name. Anyway, come with me to find him. Franny will explain everything."

With that the portal opened up, and Clair reluctantly followed the lovable oaf.

Meanwhile... Ash and Franziska found themselves in Hoehn. Because Franziska did not trust Duke to go to Hoehn. For fear of 'hot' jokes all the time.

"Grr... where is that Grandfather of mine!" Flannery shouted at nobody in particular.

"Silly girl!" said Franziska, as she whipped her with her whip.

"Hey that hurt!"

"If you want to find him... follow us."

"I'd listen to her." Ash said.

"The boy is smart. Now come! We have to go meet that bumbling oaf..."

With that, the three went back through the portal... and found themselves with Duke Nukem, Clair, and Cynthia.

"Wow. Flannery is TOTALLY HOT!" Duke said.

Franziska quickly whipped him for making the joke she had desperately been hoping to avoid. "Fool! Anyway. You'll find your friend... your cousin... your grandfather... your grandmother... at the top of Tartarus. Come with us, if you want to find them."

With that Franziska opened up the portal.

"I'm coming Grandpa!" Flannery said, pokeballs in hand.

"That's not the way I wanted her to say that..." Duke said to himself.

"I'm going to save you Grandmother. Don't worry. Sinnoh can do without it's champion for a little while..." Cynthia said, entering the portal next.

"Guess I"m next." said Clair. "Dragonair, Gyarados... and of course Kingrda. This tower will regret the day it took Lance."

Finally... Ash. "Come on Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder before he entered the portal. "I've got a secret weapon. I'm glad I thought to go pick him up before we left.."

"We're done here." Franziska said.

"So where to next, Frann-ouch!"

"I take away all your kick ass now."

"Aww man. And just when I had got some more."

Duke and Franziska went through the portal as well. With a bit less kick ass than before. But Duke would earn some more. He just knew he would. He just wasn't sure how.


	15. Missing: Tidus

**Missing: Tidus**

Yuna's heart ached. It had ached as much as it ever had when the people of Spira had been suffering. But now... it was Yuna who was suffering. Yuna who grew up without knowing her father. Yuna who had lost him to a lie. But then... she had Tidus. Yes. The newest guardian in her journey. But now he was gone. And it hurt so much. So much more than it had ever hurt before. Yuna found it hard to smile. Hard to fake a laugh when people told jokes. Hard to not cry. She only wished that he knew how much she loved him. After all... she knew how much he loved her.

"Do you think he knows?" Yuna asked.

Rikku smiled. "Of course, Yunnie!"

Yuna smiled. It wasn't a real smile, that much was easy to see. But she put on a show for everyone. She couldn't share her burdens with anyone. They were hers to carry.

"You don't have to do this alone." Lulu said.

"I do." Yuna said, holding back her tears. "This is something that I must do alone."

"But you aren't alone." said Auron. "You have us. That is the purpose of a guardian. To help a summoner carry their burdens."

"You did not ask to sign up for this." Yuna said. Though she tried to hide it, everyone could see the pain on her face, as if it had been written there in blood. Her heterochromic eyes held back the tears with all of their might. More than anything in the world, she did not want to lose Tidus.

"We'll find him Yunnie!" Rikku promised. "We will!"

"Thank you.' Yuna said in monotone. But it was clear that she did not believe it. How could she? They had searched all of Spira for him. The only place she could think of that he might be... was the one place she could never go. Dream Zanarkand.

Auron laughed. "You have doubts. But I promise you, Lady Summoner. We will find him. That, you have my word on."

Yuna took a deep breath. Sir Auron's words were reassuring. But what chances did he have of finding Tidus, if she could not?

"I just... want to be alone right now." Yuna said. Rikku hesitated to leave, but Lulu and Auron both got the message as plain as day. Lulu took Rikku with her, and left Yuna alone in her bedchamber.

Yuna lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought about all the wonderful times they had together. The time they first met... the blitzball tournament. The time at the lake... Now that her guardians were out of eyesight... now that everyone was. She could let herself cry. She found the tears pouring out of her eyes. She felt for the first time in her life... as if there wasn't a shred of hope inside her. She felt as if... she'd never see Tidus again.

How could she give up hope like this? If she really loved him as much as her heart said she did. How could she give up? How could she sit and cry, instead of being out there looking for him? How could she feel sorry for herself, when he was the one that's missing? How could she? She was mad at herself for this. And yet... she had exhausted herself looking for him already. Besaid. Zanarkand. Even the land of the Guado, and Mt. Gagazet. Had she just missed him? Was he out there looking for her too? Or was he helpless... in need of someone to rescue him?

Still the tears poured out of her eyes. And just as she started drifting off to sleep, in hopes of somehow visiting dream Zanarkand... not that such a thing was possible... she heard footsteps outside her door.

"Yunie..." said Rikku.

Yuna quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes. She couldn't let Rikku see her like this. She had to be strong. "Come in." Yuna said, hiding her sniffling the best that she could.

"Someone is here to see you." Rikku said, as chipper as ever.

Rikku... she would've made a great summoner. Though often she seemed frail... her spirits were almost always high. She never gave up. Those... those were the qualities that were ideal in a summoner.

"Yes?" Yuna asked her visitor. The man looked as if he wasn't from Spira. He wore a long brown trench coat, and carried a large sword at his side.

"I know how you can find Tidus." Georg said.

The words came at her in slow motion. Each word taking longer than the last to come from his mouth. But her ears perked up as she heard the last word. 'Tidus...'

"You know where he is?" Yuna asked, excited for the first time in days. Elated.

"You can find him if you scale Tartarus. He will be waiting for you at the top." Georg said.

"Tartarus?" Yuna asked, having never heard the name before.

"Yes." Georg said. "It's a tower in another land."

Yuna took a deep breath. She could barely believe what she was hearing. Tidus... he was okay! And he was waiting for her!

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Auron asked.

Yuna smiled for real this time. Knowing she'd have a chance... just a chance to find Tidus.

"I'm coming too!" Rikku said.

"And me as well." Lulu said.

"Thank you!" Yuna said, this time tears of happiness in her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

Auron smiled back. "That's what a guardian is for."

They all set off into the portal that Georg had opened up. Ready to rescue Tidus from wherever it was he was. They were ready for anything. Yuna would let no mountain, nor tower stand in her way of rescuing her true love. She would do whatever it took. She felt the strength reenter her body as she stepped through the portal. She felt the hope flow through. For once... things were starting to look up again.


	16. Missing: Commissioner Gordon

Missing: Commissioner Gordon

Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. It was filled with Gotham's most dangerous minds. And most of them... if not all of them... had been put there by Batman himself. More than once, for some of them.

"They're all still in their cells, Oracle." Batman said over the communications device she had given him.

"So my father wasn't taken by..."

"No. It wasn't one of them."

As he walked past some of the cells, he could hear some of them screaming at him. What they wouldn't give to get their hands on him... From one cell... nothing but laughter. It hadn't been The Joker that took Commissioner Gordon. Sure, he could do many things even within the walls of his cell... but not this. Not Gordon.

"Riddle me this, Batman!" he could hear from another cell. "What's Cold and twelve inches long?"

"HEY RIDDLER!" yelled Mr. Freeze from within the confines of his icy cell not too far away. "RIDDLE ME THIS! WHAT KILLED THE DINOSAURS? THE ICE AGE!"

Neither The Riddler, nor Mr. Freeze had taken Gordon either. They certainly didn't have the cunning that the joker had. And neither seemed to even realize that was why Batman was there.

None of those within these walls had. It wasn't possible. Not even they could capture James Gordon from behind bars.

Batman left Arkham with a lot on his mind. Where was Jim? The man who had helped him clean Gotham's grimy streets of filth. Had he merely gone into hiding? Had something happened to him? Had a new villain arose.

He returned to watch the streets of Gotham. It was still his duty to protect the city. Even while looking for his friend. He had to deal with the lowlife thugs. That's all there was no. And none of them... had anything of interest to tell him. No hints to Gordon's whereabouts. Not even a whisper.

"Are you Batman?" asked a deep voice from behind, as he was wandering down a dimly lit alley. Batman turned around. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm Duke Nukem. And normally, I"m here to kick ass, and chew gum. But today I'm just here to deliver a message.'

"How'd you find me? No offense, but you don't seem to smart. I'm two steps ahead of everyone. How could you of all people found me?"

"Lucky for me," Duke explained. "Lucretia is three steps ahead of everyone. Which still makes her one step ahead of you!"

This Lucretia... had she taken Commissioner Gordon? She sounded like the type that always had a plan. And to get ahead of Batman... well that meant she was damn good at it.

"Anyway..." Duke continued. "Lucretia sent me to find you. Commissioner James Gordon needs you to rescue him. He's in some tower called... Tartarus. Yeah, that's it."

"Oracle. I need you to do a search on Tartarus."

"I can take you there." Duke said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Cause all the babes dig me!"

"Alright, here's what I found." Oracle explained. "Tartarus. n classic mythology, below Uranus, Gaia, and Pontus is Tartarus, or Tartaros. It is a deep, gloomy place, a pit, or an abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering that resides beneath the underworld. In the Gorgias, Plato wrote that souls were judged after death and those who received punishment were sent to Tartarus."

"Did you just use... Wikipedia?"

"...I'm looking for my father here, Bruce."

"Alright. Well if I have to go into hell to get James Gordon out... I'll gladly do it."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"No. Stay here. This city needs you."

"My father needs me!"

"Alright." Batman said. "Is it alright to add one more... Mr. Nukem?"

"The more the merrier!" Duke said. "Man... that sounds lame even coming from me."

"We just have to wait for..."

"I'm here." Oracle said, appearing from nowhere.

"Very well." Batman said.

Duke opened up the portal, and the three entered it. "Aww yeah, this is totally Kick-ass. Hey! That'd be an awesome name for a super hero. Maybe I should take it... man that'd be sweet!" But that'd be a story for another time.


	17. Missing: The Twelve

**Missing: Captain John Price, Roach, Princess, Dominic Santiago, Damon Baird, Boo, Homeowner, Anna Navare, Hero of Oakvale, Prince, Martin Septim, Pey'J**

"You know... if you needed someone to get all these people fast, you could've just asked." The Flash said, disappoitned he hadn't been invited to this thing.

"How did you get here?" Agent J asked, perplexed at The Flash showing up.

"When Batman was brought here, I simply followed Duke."

"I only left the portal open for half a second..." Duke said.

"Ten times the amount of time I needed!" The Flash said, almost boasting.

"Well..." Lucretia said, coming up with an idea. "If you can get these twelve someone to rescue them... we'll think about letting you join."

"Alright! Be back in a flash!" with that, the Flash took off at speed faster than most could comprehend.

-#1 + 2

"Captain Price just vanished into thin air." Soap was explaining to Ghost.

"The same happened to Roach. Think the bloody yanks got em'? Or the Russians?"

"Neither!" said the flash, zooming by. "Through the portal! At the top of Tartarus!"

The portal opened, and Ghost and Soap both went through, but not before The Flash could open another portal to another place, and go through.

-#3

"A monster took the princess away? Again... but how? How can I ever erase what I did?" Tim asked himself.

"Top of Tartarus. Through this portal. Get it, got it, good!"

Yet again two portals opened up, one which Tim went through, and the other The Flash went through without even Tim and his time manipulation abilities seeing.

-#4 + 5

"Damon and Dominic are both missing." Marcus Fenix said.

"You can bet yo' ass that they're both getting piss drunk!" Augustus Cole mused.

"You'd be wrong on that! They're at the top of Tartarus!" said the Flash, opening a portal, and pushing them both through, before going through another portal he created a split second after starting to say "You'd"

-#6

"WHERE IS BOO?" Minsc demanded. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, watch it! I'm huge!"

"There!"

"Where? You point, I go!"

"There!" The flash said again, pointing very quickly. Minsc followed thorugh, and The Flash went through his own portal as well.

-#7

"I've got all of this stuff on sale, and nobody to buy it? Why? BECAUSE I'm CRAAAAAZY! And... I've lost my last customer. Where is that guy hunting plants and Zombies and what not?"

"Through this portal, at the top of the tower!" the flash shouted, as he ran by, creating two portals at the same time, going through and closing one at the same time, leaving Crazy Dave to only go through the other one.

-#8

"Where did Anna go?" JC Denton asked.

"That way! Top of the tower!" The Flash said.

"Is that so?" Denton asked, following The Flash's instructions to go through the portal. He never even saw the Flash.

-#9

"Oh where, oh where is the hero of Oakvale?" Lady Elvira Grey asked.

"Through the portal, at the top of a tower called Tartarus!" The Flash said.

"Oh the things I do for my future husband!"

-#10

"If I can't find Prince... then my job will never be complete." the maiden in black said.

"Never fear! The Flash is here!"

"Do you seek Demon Souls?"

The Flash stopped for a split second, and shook his head. "No. But if you're looking for Prince... he's in this portal, and atop a tower called Tartarus."

He then zoomed off once more.

-#11

"The greatest of the Septims? Taken? But where..." Jauffre pondered.

"To the top of Tartarus! Through this portal of course!" The flash said, before zooming off once more.

-#12

"Pey'j?" Jade asked. "Are you there?'

"He's not!" said the Flash. "He's at Tartarus. The top, if you seek him. GO through the portal!"

and just like that, she and The Flash both did.

FINISH

"See, aren't I quick and efficient?" The Flash asked. "Surely you could use me?"

"Maybe." said Lucretia. "We'll see."


	18. Missing: Bastilla, Saturos, Mega Man

Missing: Bastilla Shan, Saturos, Mega Man

"Query. Can I kill this pathetic meatbag?"

"No, 47. He says that he knows where Bastilla Shan is." Darth Revan explained. "Let's hear him out first."

"Alright... so she's at the top of this tower. It's called Tartarus."

"Now you may kill him."

"Commentary. With pleasure."

"WAIT!" Duke Nukem shouted. "Do you know how to get to Tartarus?"

"Answer. No. But we can find it."

"Only I know how to find it!" Duke said, thinking quick. Normally he wasn't good at thinking quick, but this one time, he was. Perhaps because he had been warned by Lucretia that something like this might happen. "I have to open a portal for you to get there."

"Hmm... this does pose a problem. Don't kill him yet, 47."

"Commentary. Darn."

Darth Revan untied Duke, and asked him to open the portal. "I apologize for my Droids rudeness. He's very... kill happy."

"That's okay!" Duke said. "Anyway, I'll open the portal now."

Revan stepped through, but HK-47 did not.

"Uh.. aren't you going through little guy?" Duke asked.

"Commentary. Do not call me little guy. I am going with you."

"Awesome!" was all Duke could say. He then opened the portal, and experienced what some might call... Deja Vu.

Meanwhile...

Menardi paced back and forth. Where could her partner be? It wasn't like Saturos to abandon her like this. "Does he expect me to look after these stupid kids by myself?"

Sometimes.. all this seemed like it just wasn't worth it. She wasn't a babysitter... what did Saturos expect her to do?

"Hey there pretty lady!" Duke Nukem said, warping in from nowhere.

"Commentary. Ignore the meatbag, meatbag."

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you..."

"Interruption. That Saturos is atop Tartarus."

"If you want to find him. Go through this portal. Damn... we make a good team!"

Mernadi sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "You brats better not leave. Promise me that, or I'll just kill you now. Saturos might have objections, but I don't."

The party agreed.

"Commentary. I like her methods."

Duke laughed. "Alright, let's get you through that portal!" with that, Menardi went through, unsure just what she had gotten herself into.

Duke and HK-47 went through their own portal on the other hand. One that would take them somewhere that HK-47 would very much like.

"Commentary. Now this is my kind of world."

Just then an awesome whistle came from out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?" Protoman asked.

"Answer. We are here to tell you how to find Mega Man."

Protoman sighed. "If he'd just kill Dr. Wily, we could live in peace."

"Commentary. I completely agree. How foolish it is to not kill meatbags."

"Dr. Wily programs Robots to take over the world."

"Addendum: Actually, this meatbag doesn't sound so bad."

"So you know where my brother is then?" he asked. "Then tell me. Save me some time. I get bored of this shtick."

"He's atop Tartarus." Duke explained. "Aww yeah, the Duke got to answer this time."

"Commentary. We must get going now."

"Right..." Duke said. He opened the portal, and the three entered. It felt like it had been a much longer journey than it had been. Perhaps because Duke had been tied up for three days while he was tortured by HK-47 and Darth Revan. On the other side of the hub, Protoman set off for the tower.

"Guess this is... good bye little buddy." Duke said.

"Commentary. I am not your little buddy."

But Duke could swear that HK-47 looked a little sadder to not be with him. The way he was jumping up and down for joy, screaming "Commentary: Now I don't have to deal with that meatbag anymore!" kind of gave it away.


	19. Missing: Fayt, Colette, Estelle

**Missing: Fayt, Colette, Estelle**

"Clair... I'm going to go look for... those engineers from Greaton."

"Fayt is missing?" Clair asked.

Nel nodded. "I need to help Maria look for him."

"That's fine by me." Clair said.

The two gave each other a quick goodbye hug. It was much less of a hug between subordinates, and more of a friend between two people who cared very deeply for each other.

With that, Nel Zelpher went back outside to meet with Maria.

"So did you find anything out?"

Maria nodded. "A man is on our space ship, he said that he will take us to where we can find Fayt. But beware... he will hit on us. I showed him what I can do... so I don't think he will again, but he doesn't seem too bright."

Maria and Nel then left for an area unguarded, and boarded this pace ship. There, Duke Nukem was waiting for them.

"Wow! She's cute!" Duke said. "err... I mean here's the portal."

Maria and Nel both jumped through. Though they weren't sure they could trust Duke, they really had no other choice. Duke, who was solo once again, went through another portal himself. He had more work to do...

"Estelle is missing, and all you two can do is sit around here?" Rita shouted as loudly as she could.

"Relax Rita. Do you know where to look?"

"Yes. EVERYWHERE!"

"Oh, so you have the luxury of looking everywhere for her?" said Judith. "I wasn't aware that researchers like yourself ran off in every such direction without doing research first."

Rita growled. She couldn't believe she was being lectured by these two.

"Don't worry. We'll find Estelle." Yuri assured her. "It doesn't matter if we find her today, or tomorrow. We'll find her."

"But she could be in danger!" Rita said. "Don't you get that?"

"Of course we do." Judith said. "Which is all the more reason we should gather facts first. What if word were to come to use tonight that she was in one place, and we were half across the world. That wouldn't do her any good, would it?"

Judith was right, as much as Rita hated to admit it. But how were they to get more information? She'd give all the blastia in the world to find Estelle... but lucky for her, she wouldn't have to.

"Wow! You are hot!" Duke said, as he said often. "I mean really. Great body."

"Oh, Thank you for the compliment!" Judith said, as if he had just said 'nice clothes.'

"Awesome. I think I love it here." Duke said. "Anyway, you are looking for Princess Estelle right? Well... she's at the top of Tartarus. Enter this portal to find her."

"And just why should we trust you?" Judith asked.

"Cause I"m awesome?" Duke said.

"Well I'm going!" Rita said.

"Damn... guess that means I better go to. Judith -"

"No, I'll come as well." Judith said. "If it's a trap, we have a better chance of surviving with numbers."

"Right..."

With that, Duke opened the portal again, and this time Rita, Judith, and Yuri went through.

"Yuri.." Duke muttered to himself. "Damn. Not what I was hoping for." He then jumped into another portal himself.

"Colette?" yelled Lloyd Irving as loudly as he could, as if calling her name loudly enough would cause her to answer in return. "Hmm... you don't think she's lost her voice do you?"

"My lovely Colette, lose her voice? Never!" Zelos said.

"Enough, Zelos. If we want to find Colette, we're going to have to find her elsewhere." said Raine.

"Yeah... Don't worry Lloyd." Sheena said. "I'm sure we can find her!"

"Of course you can!" Duke said. "The name's Duke Nukem. And I know where Colette is!"

"You do?" Lloyd said. "Where?"

"At the top of Tartarus! If you come with me, you'll find her."

"Alright! Let's go!" Lloyd said.

"Hey, wait." Zelos said. "Sheesh. Ever think this might be a trap?"

"Haha! If it is, then they've fallen right into it!" Lloyd said. "I'll make them take me to Collete once I've fallen into their trap."

Zelos face palmed. "Yeah... right. Well I guess the great and wonderful Zelos can go along with you. How about you, beautiful?"

"Don t' call me that."

"Ouch. My heart aches when you say things like that, but I was talking to the lovely Ms. Raine."

"I would appreciate it if you did not hit on me, Zelos."

"Fine..." Zelos said. "But anyway, we want to find Colette, right! So let's go with this guy. He's trustworthy enough 3"

"Yeah, and there's a lot of FINE BABES there."

"Well then, what ARE we waiting for?"

Zelos jumped through the portal before anyone else.

"So reckless..." Raine said. But Sheena and Lloyd soon followed after, and Raine was left with no choice. She couldn't leave them alone, and she couldn't leave Colette alone either. Even if this was a trap, they had survived worse before. And they would survive worse again. She was sure of it.


	20. Missing: Hayate, Elvis

**Missing: Hayate, Elvis**

The beach was beautiful... Ryu could hardly believe that Kasumi was there. He didn't want to interrupt her vacation. But he really didn't thave any choice. Hayate was missing. His best friend... Kasumi's brother. He had no choice in the matter.

Kasumi was lying in a lounging chair, in a pink bikini. Ryu had never noticed just how attractive his best friends younger sister was. She looked absolutely amazing. He put the thoughts out of his mind as fast as he could. He couldn't be thinking about that now... Next to her was Hitomi, in an equally revealing bikini. Feeding Kasumi Strawberries.

"I know!" said Kasumi. "Hitomi told me.

"Ein... I mean Hayate is at the top of Tartarus. We've been waiting for you, Ryu!" Hitomi explained.

"Let's go and rescue him!" said Ryu.

"Alright... let me get dressed, and we'll go." Kasumi said.

"No time for that!" Hitomi said. "Besides, you're dressed just fine! I'm sure Ryu thinks so!"

Ryu was flustered. He couldn't believe the things Hitomi was saying. He was glad that Hitomi finally opened up the portal, and went through before he had to look Kasumi in the eyes after what Hitomi had said.

"Are you coming?" Kasumi asked.

Hitomi shook her head. "I have to go find someone else who's missing someone."

Kasumi nodded, and ran through. Her body bouncing as she ran in ways that would make thirteen year old boys squeal with glee. Hitomi then opened her own portal and went through...

"No sir." said one of the agents at the Carrington Institute. "No news on the whereabouts of Elvis."

"I see.. and you Joanna?"

Joanna Dark shook her head. "Nothing, Sir."

"We need to find him! NOW!"

It was a total panic at the Carrington Institute. Never before had the security of the world been so in danger as in this moment. Where was Elvis? Just then a beautiful young girl with medium length Brown hair walked in. A couple of the agents pointed their guns at her. But not Joanna.

'Hi!" she said. "My name's Hitomi. And I"m here to tell you where you can find Elvis!"

"How did you get in here?" Mr. Carrington demanded.

"Oh, that's not important!" Hitomi said. "You want to find Elvis right? Well he's at the top of Tartarus."

"And just where is Tartarus?"

"Another world." Hitomi explained.

"I'll go." Joanna said. "This is my sort of thing after all..."

"Very well. I leave this in your capable hands... Perfect Dark."

Joanna nodded. Hitomi opened up the portal, and she and Joanna went through.

"We need to get better security around here..." Daniel Carrington could be heard muttering as the portal closed.


	21. Missing: Kairi, King Mickey

**Missing: Kairi, King Mickey**

Before his very eyes, Kairi had disappeared. Right there on the beach. Taken... and he was helpless to stop it. Goofy had tried cheering him up. "Ahuck! There wasn't nothin' you could do, Sora!" But it didn't help ease his mind at all. Even Donald was doing his best. "Donchu wowwy abowt it Sowa! We'll fwind wher!"

"Mickey is missing too." Riku said, approaching them. "I'm guessing that they were both taken by the same person."

"Well golly, that could be it!" Goofy said cheerfully. "If that's the case, Ahuck, then we should be able to find them both!"

"Can you describe the one who took Kairi?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"He had... white hair!" Sora said, remembering back to what he had seen take place.

"andshe wash weawing a wedshawacket!" Donald added.

"Hmm.. a red Jacket?" Riku asked. "That doesn't sound like Organization XIII then..."

Sora shook his head. "No. I don't think it was."

"Gawrsh! Who do you think it could be then?" Goofy asked.

"I know!" said Hitomi, who had just appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" Riku asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

Hitomi shook her head. "I'm not from around here. I'm from another world! And I'm here to tell you where you can find King Mickey and Kairi!"

"Oh?" Sora asked. "We'd be grateful."

"They're both atop a tower called Tartarus in another world. I can take you there through this portal." she explained.

"Weww, what awe we waitinwg fowr?" Donald asked, very excited. "Wets go shave wing wickey!"

"And Kairi!" Goofy said.

"Weah, Weah, hew twoo!"

"So who'll be saving King Mickey?"

"I wiww!" Donald shouted. But Riku stepped in front of him.

"No, that'd be me. That's my job. You three focus on saving Kairi."

"Wut Wiku!" Donald protested. But it didn't seem to do any good. Riku was set on being the one to save Mickey. Not for glory. But because he felt that he could trust the other three to save Kairi. That's how it had to be. Besides.. he felt that Sora could use all the help that he could get.

"Let's go then!" Hitomi said, and with that, the four walked into the portal, for destinations unknown.


	22. Missing: Laura

**Missing: Laura**

Laura... missing? Had she gone back there? To that town? The place that James wanted to forget more than anything. But... why? She had seemed so happy. And he was happy too. Maybe that's why. Because he didn't deserve happiness. But why Silent Hill? Because she had been there for so long? Or... was it to lure him there? No. That wasn't it at all, James realized. That wasn't something Laura would do. But where else could she be? As a father, he had exhausted every resource he had trying to find her. He called all of his neighbors, but none of them had seen her. He called the parents of every one of Laura's friends. None of them had seen her either. It was as if she had just vanished into thin air.

James got the keys to his car, and sat in it for a moment. His hands over his face. Please... please be somewhere other than Silent Hill... But it was looking as if there was no other answer. No other place she could have went. He tried calling her cell phone. The one he had bought her for her birthday. But no service... He had even tried calling the police. "Maybe she's just at a friends house... you have to wait 48 hours to file a missing persons report." James shook his head. "In 48 hours, she could be dead!" Those words echoed in James soul. He didn't have much time. If she were in Silent Hill... he had to leave now.

He started the engine... and continued remembering Laura. That would be his strength. That would have to be his strength. He pulled out of the driveway, and began driving. **Silent Hill 102 Miles.** He had thought that this would be far enough... but apparently not. If he found... no when he finds Laura. He'll have to move even further away. Far away as possible from the influence of that town. It began to snow as James continued to drive, putting his foot to the gas pedal as hard as he could. He had to get to Silent Hill... fast. Maybe then he could save her.

He hadn't been able to save Mary... This was his chance. Perhaps his last chance at saving himself. Was that what he wanted to do? To save himself? No. That wasn't it. He didn't care if he died. He just wanted to make sure that Laura was okay. **Silent Hill 70 Miles**

The speedometer was reading well past 100 mph. If there were any police on the road tonight, he'd surely have been pulled over. But he'd gladly pay the fine. He just had to find Laura. He wasn't sure how she could have gotten to Silent Hill. Part of him tried to rationalize it. "She couldn't get to Silent Hill on foot. Not in a matter of hours!" But someone could have picked her up. Anyone could have. If he could get to Silent Hill in just over an hour, he was sure someone else could get there in eight. **Silent Hill 40 Miles**

The snow was pouring heavier now. The road was starting to get slick. But James pushed on. He knew he'd have to. The longer he waited, the more dangerous the roads would become. He almost slid off the road a few times... but he managed to maintain control. The road was only dusted with snow in most places. It wasn't sticking very well. But he had passed up a few cars that had parked alongside the road... he knew this was dangerous. But he couldn't stop looking for Laura. Not when that town might have her. **Silent Hill 12 Miles**

He was almost there. He'd find Laura, and get out as fast as possible. He had been there before. He knew how to navigate the town. He knew all about it's secrets. He could do this. Of that, he was sure. **Silent Hill 4 Miles.**

His speed slowed down as he neared the town. Within a matter of minutes, he was in the city limits. And just as he had expected... his car broke down. He'd have to go on by foot. The city was covered in a thick fog. One could barely see the snow pouring down in front of their face. In ways... it was eerily beautiful. James ran as fast as he could towards the center of town. "LAURA~!" he shouted with every ounce of his strength.

But she did not answer. "LAURA!" he shouted again, running off in another direction. But still no answer. The town was still as creepy as he remembered it. What was he expecting? To come here, yell for her, and then go home? No. The town wouldn't let it be that way.

"Can I help you?" he heard coming from behind him. It had sent shivers down his spine. He turned around... and saw something he didn't expect to. A man with a trench coat, and a... sword?

"I'm looking for my daughter. Laura. Have you seen her?"

"I know where she is." the man said.

James swallowed. At least... he could find her now. "Where is she?"

"At the top of Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" James asked. "I don't... I don't know where that is. Could you point me in the direction?"

"It's not in this town. It's in another world altogether."

James was relieved. Not in this town. Those words were like music to his ears. And best of all... Laura was safe.

"How do I get there?" James asked.

"Just come with me." The man said, opening up a portal.

James didn't care where it lead to. It could've lead to the very depths of hell. If he was willing to face Silent Hill for Laura... he was willing to face anything. He followed the man through... ready to scale this Tartarus. Whatever it threw at him... it couldn't have been as bad as Silent Hill... could it have?


	23. Missing: Princess Madea

**Missing: Madea**

"Oy Guv!" Yangus said. "I ain't found the orse' princess yet."

"Yangus! Do shut up!" King Trode yelled as loudly as he could.

"Hmph!" said Jessica. "If you both would quit fighting, we could continue to look for her."

It had been a couple of days since Princess Madea had went missing. They had looked everywhere for her. Had this been part of the curse? Or was there something else going on? They couldn't be sure. But they had to continue looking.

"Don't you worry, guv!" Yangus said. "I've got an idea. We can go see Brains in Pickham'. Yeah, he ought to know somefin' guv!"

It was a long journey to Pickham. But they had no other choice. If they wanted to find the Princess, they'd have to see Brains, and find out what he knows. If anything. Day turned to night, and back into day again before they had reached Pickham. It had been a long tiring journey. Jessica and King Trode were both worn out. Yangus and Eight however were not short on energy. They were both ready at any moment for anything.

"Ere' we are guv. Back in Pickham."

Pickham wasn't the town you'd normally find a princess in. In fact... it wasn't a town you'd normally find anybody in. It was a very shady place. There was a casino. But prepare to have your money robbed off you the moment you won anything. It was a very unsavory place. A place that King Trode only went, because it was the only hope that he might find his daughter.

But Brains.. he was a trustworthy enough guy. And if anyone in all the world knew of Madea's whereabouts... it'd be him.

"Sorry, Yangus. But I don't know nuffin'." Brains said.

"I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE COMING BACK TO THIS... THIS PLACE!"

"Sorry." Yangus said.

"It's alright Yangus. This was our best bet, after all." Jessica said.

"COR BLIMEY!" Yangus shouted. "Oy guv! There's a man standing behind us!"

They turned around, and sure enough a man was standing behind them.

"Agent J, at your service! Looking for a lost princess? Then follow me into this portal!"

The portal opened up, and Eight jumped in without giving it a second thought.

"Ey! Wait up guv!" Yangus shouted before jumping in.

King Trode sighed. "I suppose I perhaps should go as well.."

"And me too." Jessica said. "Oh you men can be such trouble sometimes!"

"Nice boobs!" came a voice from behind her. It was of Agent J's partner.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY BEHIND DUKE!"

But he was already being punished by Jessica with a spell of fire. "DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

Jessica then jumped into the portal as well.

"You get what you deserve, you know that?"

"Yeah..." was all Duke could manage to say.


	24. Missing: Princess Daisy

**Missing: Princess Daisy**

It was fairly unusual for the two princesses to meet in neutral territory. But Princess Peach had no choice other than to call for the meeting between the minds.

"Hmm... so you cannot find Princess Daisy, and Mario and Luigi are nowhere to be found either?"

"That's right!" Peach said.

"Did you try looking for her yourself?"

Peach nodded. "Of course! But she was nowhere to be found!"

That was very troubling indeed. After all, Link too was nowhere to be found in her land. Something just wasn't right. It wasn't normal for people from two different lands to just disappear into the wind.

"We will organize a search party." Zelda said, getting an idea. "We'll send every Toad in the land looking for her. Surely then one of them will find her."

"Do you think that'll work?" Peach asked.

Zelda thought for a moment. She wasn't completely sure about it. There was no guarantee that they were still within this world. "It's worth a try."

Peach smiled, as she called forth Toadette. "Toadette! I need you to round up all the toads. Tell them Princess Peach needs them."

If there were ever any doubt that all Toads cared for their princess, it was removed when within minutes thousands of Toads stood ready to do whatever the Princess needed them to. They may not have been strong, but they were brave. They would face anything for the Princess. Even if they could not accomplish it, they would at least try.

"I need you to go look for Princess Daisy. And Mario and Luigi as well."

There was a lot of pain in the Princess's voice. She hated asking her subjects to do this. But she had no other choice. She couldn't abandon her friend either.

"That won't be necessary." came a voice from behind them. Peach and Zelda both turned around, shocked to see a man standing there wearing a trench coat, and a sword at his side. "I know where they are."

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, unsure if this man was trustworthy or not.

"Relax." Georg told them. "Princess Daisy is at the top of Tartarus. A tower in another world. If you seek her, you will climb it."

"Oh?" Peach asked. "I guess I could do that.'

"We'll do it for you, Princess!" a Toad shouted.

But Peach shook her head. "This is my task, and mine alone."

"Not alone." Zelda said. "I'm going with you."

"Thank you!" Peach said. "Shall we get going then?"

Zelda nodded. She didn't want to leave her friend alone in another world. She'd go with her. "Just give me a moment..." Before their eyes, she transformed into Sheik. "I'd say this looks more like a form fitting of a bodyguard."

Peach giggled. "That's nice of you to offer... but I'd rather have you there as a friend."

"I can be both." Zelda said. "Now shall we?"

With that, Sheik, Peach, and Georg went through the portal, to lands unknown in search of Princess Daisy of Sarasaraland.


	25. Missing: Ratchet

**Missing: Ratchet**

"Hmmmm... I don't believe he is in this quadrant either, Captain." Clank observed the computer screen, trying to scout out his partner's location. Behind him, Qwark scratched his head.

"Huh... these glowy dots don't show him anywhere... NO MATTER! This is by far the most complex locator... um... system in the galaxy! It's only a matter of time before we find him!" Qwark confidently leaned on a computer screen before accidentally sticking his hand through the screen. A quick series of electrocutions later, the entire system had crashed.

"Captain. You have the repair manual, yes?" Clank's eyes pierced through the darkness of the room they were in.

"Yeeeeah, about that... you see, it was in the library that used to be here aaaand..."

"Used to be here?"

"H-hey, I was told a third indoor pool was excessive, true, but there's a distinct purpose for these rock solid abs! They require different pools of water to keep me in such great shape... and require me in various poses to gander in their absolute greatness and graduate into a new era of Qwark-based muscular... ness... er... yeah!"

Clank shook his head. "I do hope that Ratchet has not gotten himself into trouble. There is no telling what could happen or what television program he would end up on."

Qwark laughed. "Don't worry Clank! I'm certain they wouldn't pass up on kidnapping the greatest hero in the galaxy! There is NOTHING to worry about whatsoev- EEK! SCARY WHIP... LADY! GET HER BOY!" The captain narrowly avoided the crack of an oncoming whip and hid behind the tiny robot. Clank's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, miss...?"

"... von Karma. You shall not find your friend in this galaxy. He is at the top of a tower called Tartarus... and if you would like him back, you shall have to follow me."

Clank considered his options for a moment. "Well, Captain, I believe we have no choice. Even if this would be a trap, surely it will take us hours to recover from this... technological error. This would be our best course of action." Qwark rubbed his chin.

"Clank, I am a man who knows women, and this is the face of a woman who would lie! Also one that calls after the first date and talks about FEELINGS an- OW! Get that away from me yo- OW!" Qwark clearly did not enjoy getting whipped.

"Foolish fool with his foolhardy ideas. Step through this portal before my temper worsens." Clank quickly stepped through.

"Errr... so how safe is it? Not too high? I have a certain problem with heights and, um, running a-and also, depending on how the sun is and y-you never know where Nefarious might strike next! Hahahaha- OW!"

"Those too weak shall be left here. Goodbye."

Qwark would not let that set of feminine willies outfox his set of feminine willies. He would GLADLY take that dare on his Qwarktastic honor and dashed through the portal. Franny kicked him on the way out.


	26. Missing: Romani, Tetra, Midna

**Missing: Romani, Tetra, Midna**

In Three Days.. the world as they knew it was going to end forever. But all Cressia could think about was, "Where is my little sister." "Where is Romani." She hadn't seen her since the start of day one. It was an odd... scary feeling. More scary than the impending doom of the moon falling from the sky. To Cressia... no threat to Termina could scare her as much as Romani going missing.

"Have you seen her, Link?" Cressia asked. "I haven't seen her in two days... and I don't know what to do."

Cressia was almost crying. But she hid it well. Link sat down, and began to play a song. Cressia began to smile, thinking that the song was meant to cheer her up...

AD, F, AD, F, AC, BG, FGA, DCED... AD, F... AD, F

The world began spinning around and around...

76 hours remain

Link found himself no longer at the ranch. No longer in front of Cressia holding back her tears. Now he wouldn't have to worry about finding Romani. He quickly made his way to the ranch... only to find that nothing had changed.

"Link! Have you seen Romani anywhere?" Cressia asked again. "That girl..."

Link wasn't sure what he could do to find her... but at the very least he had more time now. And he could keep going back to find her...

He searched Clock Town... and the Woodfall.

76 Hours Remain

He checked Deku Palace and Ikana Valley...

76 Hours Remain

Zora Hall, and Snowhead...

76 Hours Remain

Goron Shrine and the Stone Towers.

76 Hours Remain

"Link! Have you seen Romani anywhere?" Cressia asked. "That girl..."

It was all repeating. Link had searched high and low throughout Termina. But he couldn't give up. He had to find her. But where in Termina had he not looked? Was there anywhere even? He had spent the past near four hundred hours looking for her. But she was nowhere.

"I'm starting to think we might not find her..." Cressia said. She didn't know quite how long Link had been looking for her. To her... it had only been a day. But for Link, it was much longer.

"I know where she is." came a very calming voice. "If you want to find her, you'll need to come with us."

"Yeah!" said Duke. "What Lady Merces said!"

Lucretia held in her laugh. "She's at the top of Tartarus. A tower in a world that is not known to any of your kind. You may both come to scale the tower if you wish."

"I'll do it." Cressia said. "Anything to save Romani... you'll help, won't you Link?"

Link nodded, confirming that he would go.

Lucretia opened the portal herself, and signaled for Cressia and Young Link to go through. They both did so.

"Wow. You are AWESOME!" Duke said. "So where to next?"

"Another time." Lucretia said. "That's where I'll be needed most... I'm afraid that this next one... won't be so easy."

Ganondorf laughed. He couldn't believe what he was being asked. A girl is missing... her name is Tetra. You should go find her...

Why should he go find this girl? Why should he care about her? "Tell me again, Lady Merces... why should I save her?"

Lucretia smiled. She was brilliant. She always was. A number of steps ahead of everyone. "What is it that you seek, Lord Ganondorf?"

"REVENGE!" Ganondorf yelled.

"And just how do you intend to get your revenge?" Lucretia asked. "Specifically, I mean."

Ganondorf laughed. "I WILL OBTAIN THE TRI-FORCE!"

"And what if I were to tell you... that this girl. This simple pirate girl. Held the Tri-force piece of Wisdom?"

"...WHAT!"

"That's right. And what if i were to tell you that... one who holds the Tri-force piece of wisdom would be there as well?"

Ganondorf could see where she was going with this. He understood all to well. If he were to rescue this...girl. He could take the Tri-force piece of Wisdom from her. Yes.. and he could get the piece of courage as well! THEN HIS REVENGE WOULD BE COMPLETE!

"Fine. I will do it!" Ganondorf said.

Lucretia smiled. "I had a feeling you would.' She then opened up the portal, and Ganondorf waltzed through.

"Damn... you're good." Duke said. "The Duke was going to piss his pants there for a second... especially since Franny took my last can of kick ass away."

"I"ll get you some more once we're done here." Lucretia said. "Thank you for escorting me this far. But we have one more... time to go to."

This Link... he was much older. Wiser. He had seen more battle. His eyes did not hide the same innocence that young Link's eyes did. It was obvious even to Duke that this was not the same Link. Though perhaps Duke didn't completely understand it.

"Nice to see you again Link! Ever find Romani?"

"I told you, this is not the same Link." Lucretia explained. "And in any case... if this were the same Link... you know what? I'm not going to explain it."

"What brings you to Hyrule?" Link asked with confidence.

"You are looking for Midna, aren't you?"

Link nodded. He had indeed been looking for her for some time now. But he had no idea where to begin looking. "I think she just doesn't want to be found."

Lucretia shook her head. "She's atop Tartarus. A tower in another world. If you seek her, you will climb the tower, and find her there."

Link nodded. "Then I will go. How do I get to this other world?"

Lucretia smiled. "If you will... Duke?"

"Right!" Duke said, opening up the portal this time. "Through there, Elf boy!"

"I told you he's not an elf!" Lucretia sighed. "Urda would kill you if she heard you say that."

"Urda sounds hot."

"She's not your type. Trust me."

"Everyone is Duke's type!"

"Your not hers, I mean."

"Duke is everyones type!"

Lucretia sighed, as Link went through the portal. "We're done here... you can take me back. It seems everything went as well as planned."

"Of course!" Duke said. "You're like... three steps ahead of everyone. Which makes you one step ahead of Batman!"

"Speaking of Batman..." Lucretia said. "I have a feeling we may need help convincing him to come as well. But I have a plan for that as well..." The smile on her face was very telling. She had a plan. And it was a good one.


	27. Missing: Trish, Kyrie

**Missing: Trish, Kyrie**

Sweat was pouring from Dante's rock hard abs, as he did his sit ups in the heat of the morning sun. "Ninety-Eight... Ninety-Nine... Five Hundred." The sweat had caused his body to glisten. Were he wearing a shirt, it'd have been absolutely drenched with sweat. Yet, despite the strenuous workout that he had just finished, there was no stench coming from his body.

Dante flipped over, and started doing push-ups. Up, and down. Up and down. His body was moving to it's own beat. Just then he heard steps behind him, and the giggle of a young girl. He stopped in the middle of his workout to turn around and see a beautiful girl with medium length brown hair.

"Don't stop on account of me." Hitomi said. "Nice buns!"

Dante laughed. "Looking for the bathroom? It's on the right."

Hitomi shook her head. "No. But I've heard you're looking for Trish."

Dante laughed again. "She'll come back when she wants to. She always does."

Dante went back to doing push ups. He looked just as good from the back, as he did from the front. "She's not in this world anymore." Hitomi told him. He answered without stopping his push-ups. "In hell then?"

"No." said Hitomi. "She's in another world. At the top of a tower known as Tartarus."

Dante laughed. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well aren't you going to go save her?"

"Not in my job description."

Hitomi scoffed. Didn't he care about Trish?

"I'd go if I were you Dante." came Lady's voice. "I was hired to save someone there myself."

"By who?" Dante asked.

"Nero. He asked me to save Kyrie."

"Why doesn't he do it himself?"

"He wouldn't say." Lady explained. "So you going to save little miss Trish or not?"

"Alright... fine." Dante said. "So how do we get to this... other world?"

"Through this portal!" Hitomi said, opening up a portal. Dante and Lady both shrugged. They wouldn't complain about an easy path to their destination. They both went through the portal, and soon Hitomi followed them as well. Two more could be crossed off the list. But it was a little odd that Nero himself couldn't join, and Hitomi couldn't help but wonder why. But it might have had to do, she felt, with the fact that Lady seemed far more capable.


	28. Missing: Welkin Gunther

**Missing: Welkin Gunther**

"Now... where could Welkin be?" Alicia asked herself. He hadn't been home in such a long time. It was beginning to worry her. They had lived quite the happy life for some time now. Did someone take him for revenge? Or... was it something else? She couldn't quite understand it.

"I'll take five cheesecakes please." came a voice from the other side.

"Oh Right! Coming up."

Alicia prepared the five cheesecakes for the man. "Oh, plan on sharing with someone?"

"No. I just love cheesecake." the man said.

Alicia smiled. "It's really good isn't it?"

The man nodded. Alicia handed him his cheesecakes. "There you go! Have a nice day."

"So I hear you are looking for Welkin Gunther."

Alicia nodded, and gasped. "How did you know?"

"That's kind of my job. The name's Georg Prime. And I know where you can find him."

"Really? Where!"

"He's atop Tartarus." said Georg. "You'll find him there."

"Tartarus? Is that in the Atlantic Federation?"

Georg shook his head. "It's on another world. You'll have to come with me if you want to find him. I'm really sorry about this."

"Well... it's not your fault." Alicia said. "I just wish I didn't have to do this to find him..."

Georg opened up the portal for Alicia, and the two entered together. Georg eating the delicious cheesecake that Alicia had made for him.


	29. Missing: Zidane

**Missing: Zidane**

Where was Zidane at? Dagger couldn't stand it anymore. She had sent all the knights in the Kingdom to search for him, but he was nowhere. She had even had them search the seediest bars in the land. Was he kidnapped? No. He was the one who did the kidnapping around here. Not anyone else... No. She couldn't think of things like that. He wasn't just a common thief. He was her friend. No. He is her friend - her true love. And she would wait for him. No matter what.

"Princess..." Steiner said. "We've been unable to find monk-err Zidane."

"I've returned from Burmecia. Lady Freya, has not found him either." Beatrix said, sword raised. "And that is my official report."

"Why can we not find him?" Dagger asked. "Does he simply not want to be found?"

"Well.. that could be the case!" Steiner said.

"I'm afraid so, my Queen."

Dagger looked sad. Why did he not want to be found? No. That couldn't be it. She couldn't doubt him. Not now. He didn't come back, because he couldn't. That was it.

Beatrix and Steiner both left to continue the search. But Dagger did not have her hopes up. It did not seem as if they would ever find him. But just when she felt her lowest... someone appeared in front of her, wearing a very snazzy outfit.

"Did someone say "HELP!" okay, they didn't! But can we just pretend for a moment they did?" Agent J asked.

"Who are you?" Dagger demanded.

"I am Agent J, and I"m here to tell you how to find Zidane."

"HOLD IT!" Steiner shouted, charging in, with Beatrix following behind him. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"I warped."

"You're coming with me to the dungeon!" Steiner shouted.

"Stop!" Garnet ordered. "He says he knows how to find Zidane."

"Just lies and Treachery."

"We should at least hear him out, Adelbert." Beatrix said.

"Very well." Steiner said. "BUT IF YOU SO MUCH AS EYE THE QUEEN WRONG! YOU WILL DEAL WITH MY BLAD! KNIGHTS OF PLUTO! ASSEMBLE!"

"He's at the top of the tower called Tartarus in another world. If you reach the top... you will surely find him there. That I have been promised."

"I see..." said the princess. "Then I shall go."

"No! I shall go in your stead!" Steiner said.

"And I as well." Beatrix added. "With your permission."

"Then we will all go." Dagger said.

"What? But Princess... you..." Steiner said, flustered.

Dagger shook her head. "Either we all go, or just me alone. I must find him. With or without you. But you will not go alone."

"Fine by me, my Queen." Beatrix said.

"WHAT?" Steiner shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It is our job to protect Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII!"

"Exactly." Beatrix said. "And if we're in this other world, while she's alone... how will we protect her?"

"Then one of us will stay!"

Dagger nodded. "That's fine by me. Beatrix and I will go, and you can stay here Steiner."

"WHAT?" Steiner said. "Fine... I guess we'll all go then."

"Great!" said Agent J, opening up the portal to the other world. "Let's mosey then!"

Steiner, Dagger, and Beatrix entered the portal, unaware of what to expect in this other world. Other than Zidane being there.


	30. Missing: Claire Redfield, Ashley Graham

**Missing: Claire Redfield, Ashley Graham**

Jill Valentine sat on her bed, covered only by a towel. She had just got out of the shower, washing the stench from Africa off of her. This last adventure for her.. was one she wanted to put far out of her mind. She looked around at her surroundings. This was... home. Yes. That was the word for it. She had almost forgot what home feels like. She opened up her nightstand to look through it. A gun. Some frilly underwear. And a pack of double a batteries among other items. Aside from the gun, the drawer looked to belong to a normal woman. But Jill was far from normal.

She picked up a bottle of lotion on her nightstand, and began lathering it in her hands. This was what normal women did right? She had wanted to be normal for so long... but could she really ever be? Did she even want to be? Fighting. It was in her blood.

As she began to rub lotion on her legs, she heard a click downstairs. "Dammit... what is it this time.." she asked herself. She quickly tied the towel around her, and grabbed her gun out of her nightstand. She checked to make sure it was loaded, as she made her way down the hallway. She didn't call out, so as not to alert the intruder that she knew it was there. It she found herself saying. He or she. That was the words normal people would use. She took a good look to see if she could see anything... but nothing. She made her way down the stairs towards the front door... Slowly she walked towards it. The deadbolt was no longer in place. She was sure that she set it. No... she knew she had. She walked slowly towards the door, inching as slow as she could. She then felt a hand grab her arm. She didn't shriek. No. That's what a simple housewife would've done. She turned around slowly to see who... or what... had grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Jill. Hope you didn't mind me coming in like... what are you doing in a towel?"

"Jesus Christ, Chris! You scared the crap out of me! Haven't you ever heard of ringing the doorbell? Or better yet, using the phone?"

"Sorry... but this is important! Claire's missing."

"What?"

Chris nodded. "I didn't know who else to go to for help. Sorry..."

"Alright. I'll help you look for her." said Jill. "Just let me get dressed first."

"I already know where she is." Chris explained.

"...Then why did you come and get me?"

"She's in another world. Atop a tower called Tartarus.'

"And how'd you find that out?"

"A man who looks a lot like Wesker told me."

"And you trust him."

Chris laughed. "Wesker's dead, Jill."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Besides.. this guy didn't seem too smart."

Jill laughed. "Well... let me get dressed. I'll be with you soon."

Jill ran up stairs, holding her towel to her body as close as she could. She went into her closet, and pulled out her catsuit. Another world? She could hardly believe it. No. It was totally believable. After all she had seen in her career. When she was finally dressed, she returned downstairs.

"...You're wearing that?"

"You prefer the tube top?"

Chris laughed. "You really need to go shopping."

Jill laughed too. "Alright let's go. So where do we meet this Wesker lookalike?"

"Washington D.C. A chopper is on it's way to pick us up. We should be there in a few hours."

"Brief me on the chopper." Jill said. "Now let's go. You got everything you'll need."

Chris nodded. "Oh... and apparently. Leon will be there too. And one more.."

"No... Please don't say it."

"Ada Wong."

"Dammit."

...Airplane heading for Washington D.C.

"...and that's the situation." Ada said.

"Why are you coming again?" asked Leon. Still not sure why Ada was helping him.

"The President's daughter is missing. Finding her would benefit me greatly."

"And you trust this... Duke Nukem guy?"

"We don't really have a choice. Oh. Your old buddy Chris will be there too."

"Well that's a relief."

"He's looking for his sister."

"Claire is missing?"

Ada nodded. "But that's none of your concern. Your job is to rescue Ashley, not Claire."

Leon shook his head. "I can't save them both, can I?"

"Right." Ada said. "We'll be landing in a few minutes."

"Why couldn't Nukem come to us?"

Ada looked out the window of the private jet. That... she wasn't exactly sure on. Maybe this was easier for him? Or maybe it was a trap after all. But if that were the case, it'd be a very dangerous trap.

...Washington D.C.

"There he is." Chris said, pointing as the chopper landed. The man indeed did look like he could be Albert Wesker's brother. He even wore sunglasses. At night.

"The Duke is ready to take you where you need to go! Just as soon as Ada and Leon get here. Man that catsuit is hot!"

"Yeah... not Wesker.' Jill said, half-way laughing. "So Leon and Ada are looking for Ms. Graham?"

Chris nodded. "Like I said on the chopper... oh here they are now!"

The plane bearing a United States flag came in for a landing. It was mere moments before Leon and Ada were stepping off into the runway.

"We meet again." Ada said.

Jill merely grunted.

"How far is it?" Leon asked, wanting to get straight to business.

"Not far at all! Man Ada is hot..." Duke said. He then opened up a portal. "Just through here!"

Everyone was shocked. Such a simple way to get to the other world. Was it real? They had no choice but to go through. "Ladies first." Leon said. Jill brushed in front of Ada. "He said ladies. You're no lady." Ada laughed. "I was thinking the same thing about you." Ada followed Jill.

"Nice to see you again, Leon." Chris said, before entering the portal.

"Likewise..." Leon said to nobody in particular. The portal closed, leaving only Duke behind.

"Dammit... I had a chance to see Jill in a towel, and nobody told me?" was all he could say, before opening his own portal to his next destination.


	31. Missing: Aeris, Aika Lucas

Missing: Aeris, Aika, Lucas

"Aeris didn't show last night." Zack told one of his subordinates.

"You got ditched!" one of them said.

Zack laughed it off. "Me? Ditched. Nah. She's too sweet of a girl to do a thing like that."

"Then what's she doing going out with you?"

Zack laughed again. "Because the alternative was YOU!" Zack couldn't figure out why Aeris didn't show up for their date last night. And normally it wouldn't bother him. As a First Class SOLDIER he easily had his choice of women. But Aeris.. she was something special. And she really wouldn't have ditched him. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. But he wasn't sure what.

He decided that it'd be best to go and find her. See why she hadn't shown up last night. But she was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere... asked around. Nobody had seen the brunette flower girl from the slums recently. In fact... the last person that had seen her... had been Zack himself. Just what was going on?

"Scuse me!" said another cute Brunette. Had he not had Aeris, Zack would've hit on this cutie in an instant. At least... if she didn't seem to be accompanied by a very scary looking man.

"Right...' Zack said, stepping aside.'

"If you are looking for Aeris." the man said. "She's been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Zack shouted, almost unable to believe what he had heard. "Who did it?"

"We don't know." the girl said. "My name is Hitomi, and this is Georg. And we're assembling people to rescue the Lost."

"More people were taken?" Zack asked. He was sure that the problem extended to more than just Aeris... just who was involved? Wutai?

"She's atop a tower called Tartarus." Georg told him. "In another world. We can take you there if you'd like."

"Very much!" Zack said. Georg and Hitomi opened the portal for Zack, and he went on through.

"You are a much better partner than Duke!" Hitomi said. Georg chucked. "Thanks... I think."

Elsewhere...

"I have to find her!" Vyse said. "If Aika is missing, it's my job to find her! What if she ran into a monster?"

"I'd be more worried about the monster, I think." said Fina, trying to cheer Vyse up. But it was no good.

"Relax." Gilder said. "Women are like money. Here today, gone tomorrow. But you'll always find some more!"

"Aika's my friend, and I'm going to find her, with or without you!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible." said Georg, appearing with Hitomi.

"Impossible is just a word we use to make us feel better when..."

"We fail!" Fina finished.

"What Georg means to say is that it's impossible without us!" said Hitomi.

"Another beautiful sunset..." Gilder said. "The names Gilder. It's a pleasure to meet you, whoever you are."

"Well, you said you weren't interested in finding Aika..." Hitomi said. "So right now..."

"Oh, I never said I wasn't interested in finding her. I assure you!" Gilder said. "I merely said not to worry. Vyse'll find her. With your help, of course."

"Good!" Hitomi said smiling. "Anyway, you just have to go through this portal to another world. And then climb this tower called Tartarus."

"Piece of Cake!" Gilder said. "There wouldn't be... any treasure in this tower would there?"

"There might be!" Hitomi said.

"Well I"m sold. When do we leave?"

"Now." Georg said. And just like that a portal opened, and Vyse, Fina, and Gilder went through, ready to save their friend... and maybe find some treasure. At least Gilder hoped so.

Georg and Hitomi then stepped through their own portal, going to recruit one more...

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Flint could be heard asking as Georg and Hitomi appeared.

"We know where he is." Georg said. Flint turned around, ready to demand Lucas's whereabouts from whoever had said it, but then he saw that the man looked like he could be reasoned with.

"You've seen Lucas?" Flint asked.

Georg shook his head. "Not... exactly."

"Then stop wasting my time!" Flint said.

"But we do know where he is!" Hitomi chimed in. "He's atop a tower called Tartaurs in another world."

"Alright, I'll go climb that to-" but before Flint could finish, a train wooshed by from out of nowhere. The train dodged Flint, so as not to damage itself too badly, lucky enough for all involved.

"You get that too, huh?" Georg asked.

Flint nodded. Georg and Hitomi opened the portal, and they all entered it. Another three of The Lost had someone coming for them...


	32. Missing: Basch, The Emperor

**Missing: Basch, The Emperor**

"I'm telling you, Cosmos. I should be the leading man."

"I'm sorry, Balthier. But we just do not have room for you."

Balthier shook his head. "You misunderstand me! I'm not here for the position Van would get. I'm here for YOUR position. As the leading man, who would be better to represent the forces of light, than i?"

Cosmos couldn't believe the nerve of Balthier. HE wanted to replace HER? That was absolutely ridiculous.

"Argh! Can't he let his ego have a rest?" Ashe asked.

Fran shook her head. "That's Balthier for you. There's nothing we can do."

"But Basch is missing!"

"The leading man will always find his man." Balthier said. "Or woman, as the case may be. We'll find Basch, but this is more important."

"MORE IMPORTANT!" Ashe yelled. She too could not believe the nerve of Balthier. Their friend was missing, and all he could think about was becoming the avatar for good.

.

"I know where he is.!" Franziska said, appearing before them all. "If you foolishly foolish fools are looking for your friends, I can take you to them."

"Afraid I'll have to pass." Balthier said, but he was immediately smacked with Franziska's whip. That made him change his mind fast. "What I mean to say is... I've obviously been here waiting for someone to appear. Shall we be going?"

"Kan you wait for me?" asked a voice from behind. "I am afraid that I am... also missing someone."

"And who would that be?" asked Cosmos. "Who would you, who serves Chaos, seek to save?"

"The Emperor. And I do not serve Khaos."

"Then I'll be tagging along as well." came another feminine voice from behind them. It was the Cloud of Darkness. Ultimecia did not trust her... but having her around would allow her to keep an eye on her. She wouldn't be able to create her own Kompressed World if Cloud of Darkness destroyed it all while she was away.

"Then let's get going." Franziska said, unsure that Cloud of Darkness should be allowed to tag along at all.

"Pathetic mortal... of course i belong." Cloud of darkness said, as Balthier, Ashe, and Fran stepped through the portal. Franziska stung her with her whip, and the Cloud of Darkness actually managed to shut up, and followed Ultimecia into the portal.

"I trust... that this is in capable hands?" Cosmos asked.

Franziska smiled. "It is in the hands of a Von Karma. That is all you need to know."

And with that, Franziska stepped through the portal as well.


	33. Missing: Bottles

**Missing: Sniper**

"... and zat is our current situation. Mister Hale... do you require zis in print?" Spy wasn't exactly 'fond' of the man who supplied their weapons, but he had gotten an appointment since, well, being a man down in a 9 vs 9 match-up isn't exactly the best position.

"Listen here boy I got NO time for readin'! I don't even know how to start somethin' like that!" Mr. Hale enjoyed entertaining his guests. Spy found the desk in front of him broken by the maw of a vicious crocodile. Saxton then proceeded to grab both jaws and tear it apart. He threw the lower half to Spy. "Here ya go, boy. You just got a SOUVENIR from SAXTON HALE!"

Spy set aside the free lower jaw he just received for the moment. Saxton went back to sitting in a chair made purely out of antlers. Any normal man who sat in this chair would be impaled, but in the presence of Saxton Hale, all of the spiky ends retracted and became limp, their masculinity forever shunned.

"Mister Hale, I shall repeat ze situation. We are a man down and zis... perpetuating stalemate cannot continue. Ze BLU shall overwhelm us and pierce our defenses, and it is only through our talent zat we have stayed alive zis long. It is a demand of the entire team for emergency supplies and weapons, SOME sort of advantage!"

Saxton brushed his mustache. "Which one is missin' again? What's wrong, not MAN enough to find 'im, hippie? Ha, if this were me he'd be dead. Excuse me..." Saxton proceeded to kick a shotgun into his hands from the floor. He fired it at a nearby window, shattering the glass. More importantly, he just shot down at least three vultures in one fire of the gun. Their corpses fell onto Ayers Rock, the only true hunting ground for Australians.

"Ze Sniper, Australian. Zis is why we have gone to you, Mr. Hale, knowing the plight of Australia an-"

"I see... ah, ya must mean that boy with the million gallon bladder! Great customer, that fella... alright, you got my attention, I'll wrangle up your pal an' set you up with a lifetime Mann Co. package, only a thousand bucks a month, guaranteed success or I'll give you a certificate proving you DO NOT EXIST!" Spy sighed, most of the technology that Mann Co. could have offered would have directly benefited him, but it appears he would have to settle for this madman bringing back the Sniper so that his team wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"Very well, Mister Hale. I shall supervise zis progress and ensure we find him."

"Ah why not, I could use a sidekick to hold the animal skins I find! Ha ha ha! Now... a guide to show us where that lil' fella is should come riiiiight NOW!" Saxton pointed to the wall. And sure enough, Duke Nukem came out of a glowing portal right where he pointed. Spy stood rather dumbfounded.

"Hey, you MEN takin' on a challenge? Heh, well just bet on The Duke and he'd finish it in a minute. There's a tower called Tartarus and you wimps gotta climb it. You got bad enough asses for that?"

"Son my ass is so bad it's a hazard to children to be within a hundred meters!" Duke took one look at Saxton Hale and his sunglasses broke. It would take a lot of women to recover from the sheer manliness before him - no one should possess that much girth.

Saxton stomped right through the portal. Spy gently moved past the Duke and smirked. "I believe zis challenge shall be quite enjoyable for ze both of us. If you would care to join us, Duke, we shall be waiting. Au revoir, you beef-filled blonde buffoon."

It took Duke ten minutes to recover from shock and close the portal after Spy and Saxton had long since entered.


	34. Missing: Chell

**Missing: Chell**

"ThIs is PerFect." GLaDOS said. "FinaLly, I haVe soMe neW sUckeRs... I mEan to sAy TeSt sUbjeCts."

None of them could believe it. Lucretia had told them that this wouldn't be an easy one. That's why she had sent all of them- except The Flash. Duke Nukem, Georg Prime, Agent J, Franziska Von Kamra, and Hitomi.

"PicK up the PortAl Gun, and see iF yoU caN advanCe to the nExt RooM witHouT dyIng. NoBody Else hAs donE it Yet."

Duke was the first to pick up the portal gun, and began firing it rapidly at the walls. "The Duke thinks the gun is broken..."

"ThaT is BecaUse yOu aRe an IdiOt."

"Chell is in danger!" Agent J tried to reason. But GLaDOS would have none of that.

"WhY shOuld I caRe when I HavE neW toyS to pLay wiTh?"

Georg took out his sword, and began cutting through the walls.

"HEy That iS not VerY niCE."

Hitomi just sat on the floor.

"AlL booBs and No brAins hUh? HaHa. I maDe a jOke."

Franziska was having better luck, whipping the walls. "I am a Von Karma! I will NOT be subjected to such ridicule!"

"OW! ThAt mIght hUrt if I wEre The WaLl."

Everyone continued about their business. Duke kept trying to figure out how to set the portal gun to 'kill'. Agent J tried reasoning with the walls. Georg continued cutting through them. Franziska was giving them a lecture. And Hitomi just sat there, bored. Eventually she did pick up the portal gun, and pointed it at the ceiling, and the floor, and began an infinite loop. Which allowed her to jump to the higher platform.

"Oh lOok. BoObs fiGured it Out befOre the Rest oF yOu. AreNt yoU diSsaPoinTed in YouRsElves?"

"Pfft. I can do that too!" Agent J said, as he did the same thing as Hitomi, and managed to land on the upper platform as well. But drone guns began shooting at him, and he had to run back. "Ahh! I'm under attack!"

Georg was making much better progress, as he finally managed to make it to the center of the building by cutting through the walls. He then went back and picked up the portal gun, and fired it precisely where it'd allow everyone to jump through, and get to the center with him.

"Now then." Georg said. "Without Chell, you don't have a test subject. Don't you want to save her?"

"HaHa. Why woUld I waNt to saVe soMeone as pAthetIc as CheLL?'

"Because you need her!" Hitomi shouted. "She's your experiment. Not us. It won't be a triumph otherwise. Besides... didn't you promise her cake?"

"CaKe? I dO nOt reMemBer any caKe."

"Mmmm... Cheesecake." Georg said.

"Think I finally figured this out!" Duke said, pointing it at GLaDOS. He had meant to kill her, but it instead just created a portal on her. Georg grabbed the gun from Duke, and pointed it at his own portal, sending GLaDOS through. "Now you don't have a choice."

"DaMmIT!" GLaDOS yelled as she fell throguh. How could this be happening? On the bright side, she could save Chell and do horrible, nasty things to her. Because all the others had died, she had nobody else to torment. And that had made her very lonely. And sad. And a bit angry as well. She'd do it. But not for Chell. For herself. Besides... what could possibly make rescuing her hard?


	35. Missing: Dr Naomi

**Missing: Dr. Naomi**

There hadn't been a call for a new kill in some time. The only calls he had received lately, were from Beef Head, reminding him of some overdue videos. Not a single call from Silvia. He couldn't explain why he had been so smitten with her. She was.. for lack of a better term, a total *****. But even she hadn't been heard from in some time.

It was odd... it was different... it was boring. Travis didn't like it at all. He needed something - anything to do. The phone rang. "Come on..." he said to himself. "Something to do. Just not... some overdue video."

"Dr. Naomi is missing." the voice on the other end had said.

He instantly recognized the voice on the other end. It was Silvia. Part of him was happy to hear from her again, and part of him was angry that it had taken so long. "Yeah, and what the **** do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Find her."

"Not interested!"

"Oh... but weren't you just saying a moment ago that you wanted a job?"

"Finding people isn't my business."

"Why not? Listen. Can I come over?"

"NO!" Travis shouted.

"Too late. I am already here."

The door opened, and sure enough Silvia had walked in. "You've been a very bad boy Travis. I need you to save Dr. Naomi. If you do... I'll do anything you want. ANYTHING."

Travis fumbled with his answer. How could he say no to that? "The answer is still no."

"So you do not like me anymore? Is there someone else, then?"

"No!" Travis shouted. "I just... don't want to find Dr. Naomi."

"Why not?"

"Because I"m an assassin, not a cop."

"I think it would be VERY sexy if you were to find her."

Travis gulped. Was there any way out of this at all? "Alright... Fine. Where do we begin?"

"Oh. I got that part down." she said. "Some weird girl came, and told me about this portal. We should go through it, climb this tower, and she will be at the top."

"What a hassle..."

"But it'll be soooo worth it. I promise you."

"Alright..." Travis said. "Let's go. Where's this portal."

"Just outside. Easy enough, isn't it?"

It was easy. Almost too easy. Travis wasn't so sure about this. Why the **** did Silvia want Dr. Naomi saved? And why did she want him to do it of all people? And why hadn't she called until just now?

Sure enough the portal was where Silvia said it was.

"Alright, let's get going."

"You're coming along?"

"Of course. It'll be more fun that way!"

Though he had his reservations... Travis couldn't help but agree.


	36. Missing: Twelve more from the Flash

**Missing: Captain John Price, Roach, Princess, Dominic Santiago, Damon Baird, Boo, Homeowner, Paul Denton, Hero of Oakvale, Prince, Martin Septim, Pey'J**

"You know... if you needed someone to get all these people fast, you could've just asked." The Flash said, disappoitned he hadn't been invited to this thing.

"How did you get here?" Agent J asked, perplexed at The Flash showing up.

"When Batman was brought here, I simply followed Duke."

"I only left the portal open for half a second..." Duke said.

"Ten times the amount of time I needed!" The Flash said, almost boasting.

"Well..." Lucretia said, coming up with an idea. "If you can get these twelve someone to rescue them... we'll think about letting you join."

"Alright! Be back in a flash!" with that, the Flash took off at speed faster than most could comprehend.

-#1 + 2

"Captain Price just vanished into thin air." Soap was explaining to Ghost.

"The same happened to Roach. Think the bloody yanks got em'? Or the Russians?"

"Neither!" said the flash, zooming by. "Through the portal! At the top of Tartarus!"

The portal opened, and Ghost and Soap both went through, but not before The Flash could open another portal to another place, and go through.

-#3

"A monster took the princess away? Again... but how? How can I ever erase what I did?" Tim asked himself.

"Top of Tartarus. Through this portal. Get it, got it, good!"

Yet again two portals opened up, one which Tim went through, and the other The Flash went through without even Tim and his time manipulation abilities seeing.

-#4 + 5

"Damon and Dominic are both missing." Marcus Fenix said.

"You can bet yo' ass that they're both getting piss drunk!" Augustus Cole mused.

"You'd be wrong on that! They're at the top of Tartarus!" said the Flash, opening a portal, and pushing them both through, before going through another portal he created a split second after starting to say "You'd"

-#6

"WHERE IS BOO?" Minsc demanded. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, watch it! I'm huge!"

"There!"

"Where? You point, I go!"

"There!" The flash said again, pointing very quickly. Minsc followed thorugh, and The Flash went through his own portal as well.

-#7

"I've got all of this stuff on sale, and nobody to buy it? Why? BECAUSE I'm CRAAAAAZY! And... I've lost my last customer. Where is that guy hunting plants and Zombies and what not?"

"Through this portal, at the top of the tower!" the flash shouted, as he ran by, creating two portals at the same time, going through and closing one at the same time, leaving Crazy Dave to only go through the other one.

-#8

"Where did Paul go?" JC Denton asked.

"That way! Top of the tower!" The Flash said.

"Is that so?" Denton asked, following The Flash's instructions to go through the portal. He never even saw the Flash.

-#9

"Oh where, oh where is the hero of Oakvale?" Lady Elvira Grey asked.

"Through the portal, at the top of a tower called Tartarus!" The Flash said.

"Oh the things I do for my future husband!"

-#10

"If I can't find Prince... then my job will never be complete." the maiden in black said.

"Never fear! The Flash is here!"

"Do you seek Demon Souls?"

The Flash stopped for a split second, and shook his head. "No. But if you're looking for Prince... he's in this portal, and atop a tower called Tartarus."

He then zoomed off once more.

-#11

"The greatest of the Septims? Taken? But where..." Jauffre pondered.

"To the top of Tartarus! Through this portal of course!" The flash said, before zooming off once more.

-#12

"Pey'j?" Jade asked. "Are you there?'

"He's not!" said the Flash. "He's at Tartarus. The top, if you seek him. GO through the portal!"

and just like that, she and The Flash both did.

FINISH

"See, aren't I quick and efficient?" The Flash asked. "Surely you could use me?"

"Maybe." said Lucretia. "We'll see."


	37. Missing: Gum

**Missing: Sniper**

"... and zat is our current situation. Mister Hale... do you require zis in print?" Spy wasn't exactly 'fond' of the man who supplied their weapons, but he had gotten an appointment since, well, being a man down in a 9 vs 9 match-up isn't exactly the best position.

"Listen here boy I got NO time for readin'! I don't even know how to start somethin' like that!" Mr. Hale enjoyed entertaining his guests. Spy found the desk in front of him broken by the maw of a vicious crocodile. Saxton then proceeded to grab both jaws and tear it apart. He threw the lower half to Spy. "Here ya go, boy. You just got a SOUVENIR from SAXTON HALE!"

Spy set aside the free lower jaw he just received for the moment. Saxton went back to sitting in a chair made purely out of antlers. Any normal man who sat in this chair would be impaled, but in the presence of Saxton Hale, all of the spiky ends retracted and became limp, their masculinity forever shunned.

"Mister Hale, I shall repeat ze situation. We are a man down and zis... perpetuating stalemate cannot continue. Ze BLU shall overwhelm us and pierce our defenses, and it is only through our talent zat we have stayed alive zis long. It is a demand of the entire team for emergency supplies and weapons, SOME sort of advantage!"

Saxton brushed his mustache. "Which one is missin' again? What's wrong, not MAN enough to find 'im, hippie? Ha, if this were me he'd be dead. Excuse me..." Saxton proceeded to kick a shotgun into his hands from the floor. He fired it at a nearby window, shattering the glass. More importantly, he just shot down at least three vultures in one fire of the gun. Their corpses fell onto Ayers Rock, the only true hunting ground for Australians.

"Ze Sniper, Australian. Zis is why we have gone to you, Mr. Hale, knowing the plight of Australia an-"

"I see... ah, ya must mean that boy with the million gallon bladder! Great customer, that fella... alright, you got my attention, I'll wrangle up your pal an' set you up with a lifetime Mann Co. package, only a thousand bucks a month, guaranteed success or I'll give you a certificate proving you DO NOT EXIST!" Spy sighed, most of the technology that Mann Co. could have offered would have directly benefited him, but it appears he would have to settle for this madman bringing back the Sniper so that his team wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"Very well, Mister Hale. I shall supervise zis progress and ensure we find him."

"Ah why not, I could use a sidekick to hold the animal skins I find! Ha ha ha! Now... a guide to show us where that lil' fella is should come riiiiight NOW!" Saxton pointed to the wall. And sure enough, Duke Nukem came out of a glowing portal right where he pointed. Spy stood rather dumbfounded.

"Hey, you MEN takin' on a challenge? Heh, well just bet on The Duke and he'd finish it in a minute. There's a tower called Tartarus and you wimps gotta climb it. You got bad enough asses for that?"

"Son my ass is so bad it's a hazard to children to be within a hundred meters!" Duke took one look at Saxton Hale and his sunglasses broke. It would take a lot of women to recover from the sheer manliness before him - no one should possess that much girth.

Saxton stomped right through the portal. Spy gently moved past the Duke and smirked. "I believe zis challenge shall be quite enjoyable for ze both of us. If you would care to join us, Duke, we shall be waiting. Au revoir, you beef-filled blonde buffoon."

It took Duke ten minutes to recover from shock and close the portal after Spy and Saxton had long since entered.


	38. Missing: Ian, Farah, Sexy Sylvia

Missing: Farah, Ian Malkovich, Sylvia

Farah was missing... where she was... The Prince had no idea. What had happened to her? Where.. or when... was she? But no matter where.. or when... the Prince looked. He could not find her. She was lost in the stormy ocean that was time. Even if he went back to a time that she was around... and followed her... she'd simply disappear without him noticing, and he was never able to catch her. No matter where he positioned himself... he could not find her.

"You are seeking Farah, are you not?" came a voice behind him.

The prince turned around to see someone who looked as if she weren't from anywhere he had ever been from.

"I... am a Von Karma. And a Von Karma is perfect. And as I am perfect, I know that you are in fact... the Prince of Persia."

"What of it?" The prince asked.

He was slashed by the strike of Franziska's whip. "Fool! Do not question me like that! If you want to find her... you just have to ask. Nicely."

"Very well... Could you please tell me where Farah is?"

"Much better." Franziska said. "She is at the top of Tartarus, a tower in another world. Go through this portal to get to that world."

She then opened the portal for him, and he went through almost as soon as it had opened. Franziska laughed. "I am very efficient..."

Her next stop was a world where Hitomi had already been. Though to a different time. A man was sitting at his desk.

"How may I help you, Lady?" asked the man. It wasn't in a way that would be considered rude. Rather it was meant as a term of respect coming from him.

"You are Adam Malkovich, yes?"

Adam nodded. "That would be me. Now, how may I help you?"

"Your brother is missing."

"I know. But unfortunately, I am unable to allocate resources necessary to find him. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Then lucky you. I've already located him. He is at the top of Tartarus in another world."

"I see... then that is unfortunate. I am unable to take the time to rescue him."

"NO! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Franziska shouted. "A VON KARMA CANNOT LOSE!"

"I'm sorry, lady. But this is not something I can take time to do."

"Oh but, you can." Franziska said, wagging her finger at him. "He is your brother. And you care for him. I can open up the portal to this other world, and you can go and rescue him."

"I suppose that is acceptable." Adam said. "Very well. I will allocate time to go and save my brother. I thank you very much, lady, for bringing this opportunity to me."

Franziska opened the portal, and in went Adam. Two down.. five more to go. Franziska could not do to let the new flashy agent do so much more than her.

"Silvia is missing again?" Joe said, not believing that Sexy Silvia had been kidnapped once more. Or at least he had assumed she had been kidnapped. She had been missing for quite some time now. And there was no other explanation for it.

"Looking for your girlfriend, Fool?" Franziska said.

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Joe asked.

"You are Joe, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you can call me... VIEWITFUL JOE! Henshin a-go-go baby!"

"Like I said... foolishly foolish fool. You are looking for Silvia, yes?"

"That's right!" Did you take her, VILLAIN?"

Franziska laughed. "If I had, I certainly wouldn't have made the mistake of returning to the scene of the crime. For I am a Von Karma, and Von Karmas.. are perfect."

"Then what ARE you doing here? Come to cheer me on!"

Franziska shook her head. "No. I come to tell you where you can find Silvia. She is at the top of Tartarus in another world."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joe shouted. "Let's go!"

"Indeed." Franziska said, opening the portal. Joe ran through at super speeds, and Franziska smiled. "Too easy..."


	39. Missing: Kratos's Family, Zeus

**Missing: Lyandra, Callilope, Zeus**

Zeus, ruler of the gods. Missing. It wasn't unusual for a god to disappear. But it was unusual for a god to be missing for as long as Zeus had. None of the other gods were concerned that he was missing. None save for Athena. Who was wrought with pain over missing her father. A pain, she felt, that did not compare to the pain that Ares had put the people of Athens through. But pain nonetheless.

"I know where your father is." came the voice of a young girl. She did not look to be from Athens. And it was odd for a mere mortal such as herself to be able to climb Mt. Olympus.

"Where prey tell, is my father Zeus?" Athena asked, showing compassion, rather than contempt as other gods may have.

"He is at the top of Tartarus."

"In the deepest depths of hell?" Athena asked, wondering what he might be doing there.

Hitomi shook her head. "A tower called Tartarus in another world."

Another world... it was all so odd for Athena to hear. But it made sense. It was why nobody seemed to know where Zeus was. "Are you able to take me there?" Athena asked, still unsure if she would go or not. Hitomi shook her head. "But first... we have to pick up someone from the past. And I'd like your help with that."

Hitomi opened up a portal, and the two went through. And they were indeed in the past. Athena was unsure how this mere mortal could do such a thing, but felt better not knowing the answer. But the scene... it was all too familiar. And there it was.. Kratos. Before he killed his family. They were still alive. How Athena wanted to stop him from ever killing them. But she knew better than to mess with time.

"He's missing his family." Hitomi explained.

"But... how?" Athena asked.

"They were taken from time..."

"But yet.. in the future..."

Hitomi nodded. "It's inexplicable. But that's how it is. The time line you are from... is different from the one he is in now. It is up to me to offer him a chance to... kill his wife and child, and set the time line right. But to him... he is merely saving them."

Athena was saddened by Hitomi's words. She felt compassion for Kratos. As she did all human beings. It had seemed odd to other gods. But to her... it was natural.

"Please.. convince him to join the hunt." Hitomi said. "I'm afraid I won't be able to alone."

Athena nodded. She knew it had to be done. That Kratos would suffer with his wife and child missing, be it at his own hands or not.

"Child.." Athena said. "You seek your wife and daughter, do you not?"

Kratos's eyes were filled with rage. "OF COURSE I DO!"

"I too seek someone very important. My father. Zeus."

Kratos laughed. "One of the god's missing. Pity. Explain why I should care, while Lysandra and Callilope are missing?"

"I do not ask you to care.' Athena said. "But instead give you an opportunity to find them. They are atop a tower called... Tartarus."

"The very depths of hell?"

Athena shook her head. "I have no further information. But I felt that it would be my priority to tell you this, such that you would find them, just as I would find Zeus, my father."

"Take me there." Kratos said. "I want to go!"

"Hitomi." Athena said. "If you will..."

Hitomi nodded, and opened up a portal. "It's through here." she explained. Kratos rushed into the portal, without looking back. Soon Athena followed him with saddened eyes. She knew what the future would hold for Kratos... but she could not say a word to him of it. Messing with the fates was a very dangerous business. Which made her wonder... just what powerful being kidnapped her father... and Kratos's family?


	40. Missing: Lili

**Missing: Sniper**

"... and zat is our current situation. Mister Hale... do you require zis in print?" Spy wasn't exactly 'fond' of the man who supplied their weapons, but he had gotten an appointment since, well, being a man down in a 9 vs 9 match-up isn't exactly the best position.

"Listen here boy I got NO time for readin'! I don't even know how to start somethin' like that!" Mr. Hale enjoyed entertaining his guests. Spy found the desk in front of him broken by the maw of a vicious crocodile. Saxton then proceeded to grab both jaws and tear it apart. He threw the lower half to Spy. "Here ya go, boy. You just got a SOUVENIR from SAXTON HALE!"

Spy set aside the free lower jaw he just received for the moment. Saxton went back to sitting in a chair made purely out of antlers. Any normal man who sat in this chair would be impaled, but in the presence of Saxton Hale, all of the spiky ends retracted and became limp, their masculinity forever shunned.

"Mister Hale, I shall repeat ze situation. We are a man down and zis... perpetuating stalemate cannot continue. Ze BLU shall overwhelm us and pierce our defenses, and it is only through our talent zat we have stayed alive zis long. It is a demand of the entire team for emergency supplies and weapons, SOME sort of advantage!"

Saxton brushed his mustache. "Which one is missin' again? What's wrong, not MAN enough to find 'im, hippie? Ha, if this were me he'd be dead. Excuse me..." Saxton proceeded to kick a shotgun into his hands from the floor. He fired it at a nearby window, shattering the glass. More importantly, he just shot down at least three vultures in one fire of the gun. Their corpses fell onto Ayers Rock, the only true hunting ground for Australians.

"Ze Sniper, Australian. Zis is why we have gone to you, Mr. Hale, knowing the plight of Australia an-"

"I see... ah, ya must mean that boy with the million gallon bladder! Great customer, that fella... alright, you got my attention, I'll wrangle up your pal an' set you up with a lifetime Mann Co. package, only a thousand bucks a month, guaranteed success or I'll give you a certificate proving you DO NOT EXIST!" Spy sighed, most of the technology that Mann Co. could have offered would have directly benefited him, but it appears he would have to settle for this madman bringing back the Sniper so that his team wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"Very well, Mister Hale. I shall supervise zis progress and ensure we find him."

"Ah why not, I could use a sidekick to hold the animal skins I find! Ha ha ha! Now... a guide to show us where that lil' fella is should come riiiiight NOW!" Saxton pointed to the wall. And sure enough, Duke Nukem came out of a glowing portal right where he pointed. Spy stood rather dumbfounded.

"Hey, you MEN takin' on a challenge? Heh, well just bet on The Duke and he'd finish it in a minute. There's a tower called Tartarus and you wimps gotta climb it. You got bad enough asses for that?"

"Son my ass is so bad it's a hazard to children to be within a hundred meters!" Duke took one look at Saxton Hale and his sunglasses broke. It would take a lot of women to recover from the sheer manliness before him - no one should possess that much girth.

Saxton stomped right through the portal. Spy gently moved past the Duke and smirked. "I believe zis challenge shall be quite enjoyable for ze both of us. If you would care to join us, Duke, we shall be waiting. Au revoir, you beef-filled blonde buffoon."

It took Duke ten minutes to recover from shock and close the portal after Spy and Saxton had long since entered.


	41. Missing: Maria

**Missing: Maria**

"Where is Maria?" Altair asked once more. He wasn't getting the answers he was looking for. And that made him very angry.

"I-I told you! I don't know!"

"Not good enough!" Altair said, then threw the man to the ground. "So useless..."

Altair then left through the same window he had come in. It had been his last lead. There were no more rumors regarding Maria. Where she could be... was anyones guess. 'A man in red' was the closest he had gotten. But nobody else had seen this man. For all he knew, his contact was lying. If that were the case... he'd have to dispose of him. Was this all just a wild goose chase? But why?

It all sounded ridiculous. A man like that taking Maria... he'd stand out. Someone would have seen him. Anyone. He'd stand out more than anything. Yet.. nobody claims to have seen him. Nobody... except for his source.

Altair took to the roof tops, looking for any hint of a man in red. But nothing. If he was hiding... he was doing a very good job of it. But with all the time that had passed... he could be anywhere. He could easily be out of the city. Sure, nobody saw him leave. But Altair had his own ways of leaving unnoticed. Even if he had been wearing a red coat. It could've been purple, and he'd still be unnoticed.

He could see a guard standing nearby, attacking a young woman. She looked just as out of place as a man in a red coat would. She had tried to put on clothes similar to others.. but it just didn't cut it. He had second thoughts of trying to save her... but she may have had information on this other... out of place... man.

Altair jumped into the alleyway. He charged right into the guards. One ran to attack him, but Altair parried the strike, and then cut off the guards head. Another guard came at him, and he countered again, and stabbed him in the chest. The next guard came at him more carefully, but he managed to sidestep it, and stab him in the back.

"Dressed like that, you'll attract anyone's attention." Altair said.

"Thank you for saving me!" the girl said. "But I can take care of myself you know?"

Just then, a guard ran in to attack her, but she kicked him further back than Altair would have expected. Much further back. "My name is Hitomi."

"Do you know of a man in a red Jacket?"

Hitomi nodded.

"He has my... friend."

"Maria, you mean?" Hitomi asked.

Altair grunted. How did she know Maria? Was she in league with this gentlemen? Or was she chasing him as well?

"I know where she is." Hitomi said, before Altair could ask. "In another world... on top of a tower known as Tartarus."

"Tartarus." Altair noted.

"I can take you there." she said.

Altair grunted again. He hated to rely on others... but this time, he'd make an exception. Hitomi opened up the portal, and along with Altair, went through it. At last.. he'd find Maria.


	42. Missing: Queen of All Cosmos

**Missing: Queen Of All Cosmos**

"I am not amused, Pint-Sized Prince. I cannot even use We anymore. I must regulate myself to words such as My in My cosmos. It is quite unsettling and not nearly up to the stature of the King of All Cosmos. Indeed, I am disappointed. In fact, I shall read a story." The king cleared his throat. He then proceeded to erase the Prince of All Cosmos from existence.

"Once a Prince failed to rescue Our splendor. He died. The End. It is not a good story but it is your story." And at that moment, the Prince reformed. He was used to this kind of treatment - he just rolled the katamari, he never guided what it was used for. The King was the guy who did that sort of thing, and The King would not take responsibility for His actions. Why that is what a Prince is for. Ho ho ho!

"It is troublesome. How may I interact with the Handbag Katamari or the Delicious Salmon Katamari? Not even the King of All Cosmos can be expected to interact with such magnificent bodies! I am moved to tears by the size of their femininity!" The Prince could vaguely understand what his abusive father was saying and nodded.

"Ah, to be lost without such a Queen... has My balding been the cause of My lack of flocking women? Aah, that must be. I shall bring back the mullet! The Earth is full of wonderous things, and I shall attract the cosmos with my flowing mane until She has come home! Come, Prince! Come and celebrate the Growing Of The Hair Of The King Of All Cosmos!"

The Prince wasn't sure how to feel about this, but fortunately he wasn't subjected to a mid-life crisis of cosmic proportions. No, that was stopped by a rather interesting figure in sunglasses.

"Hm! My, the Earth is full of fascinating things! I shall admit that hairstyle and jacket are, as they would say, "so much win". It shall be My joy to replicate such success after consulting the dancing red pandas!"

Agent J lowered his sunglasses for a second. Even for his standards this was kind of whacked out. But then he regained his composure. "Hey, Agent J here. I hear you're missing someone. Well all you need is a little magic and a little groove! She's at the top of Tartarus, so just go straight through!" And with that, a portal much too small for the King of All Cosmos to enter appeared.

"Ho! My groove is renowned through all the Cosmos! Let us hit it!" The Prince jumped as he rather liked his part, his father's head shrinking into a King of All Katamari for him to roll. They would enter this domain and He would get Her back. But first...

Bana... nananananana... nana Katamari Damacyyyyy.


	43. Missing: Ryu

**Missing: Ryu**

The warm water felt good running down her skin. Cammy always worked up quite a sweat when she was working out. The shower afterwards always made her feel better. She heard the locker room door open up. "If that's Dan..." but it wasn't. It was Chun Li. Cammy was a bit surprised. Cammy couldn't help but take a peak while Chun Li got undressed, and stepped into her own shower stall. "Not bad... but I still think I look better." She couldn't believe she was comparing herself to Chun Li. It wasn't like they were in competition or anything.

Cammy hastened her washing, hoping to get out before Chun Li had the same chance to compare herself to her. But then... she heard something out of place. She heard Chun Li... crying? "What's wrong?" Cammy found herself asking. "Ryu... he's missing."

She found it odd that Ryu would be missing. "Relax." she said without thinking. "I'll help you find him!"

"You will?" Chun Li asked, turning around. Both stall doors were completely open, both standing completely naked. Cammy almost blushed... and to make matters worse, Dan Hibiki just walked in.

"Hey have... OH GOD!" Dan shouted, seeing both women in the buff. And they immediately heard him and turned to him.

"PERVERT!" Chun Li yelled.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Cammy said.

Dan Hibiki ran as fast as he could out of the locker room. He had honestly just been looking for Sakura... not in the shower! It had been the third time that week he had done it.

Chun Li and Cammy finished their showers quickly, and got dressed. "So... where'd you see him last?"

Chun Li thought for a minute. "About 3 days ago. Here at the dojo."

The door opened again. "I told you, get out of her D-" Cammy started to say. But this time it wasn't Dan walking through the door.

"Hi." the girl that neither woman had seen before. "Mind if I shower here?"

"Go ahead..." Cammy said. The girl started to undress. "Comparing myself to her... ugh", Cammy thought. "She has to be like... 18. And a perfect body to boot. At the very least, I could kick her ass though."

"I'm Hitomi!" the girl said, introducing herself.

"Cammy." "Chun Li."

"Nice to meet you! So what were you two talking about before I got here?"

"Chun Li here is missing her boyfriend."

"Ohh! What's his name?" Hitomi said, almost squealing.

"Ryu." Chun Li said.

"I know where you can find him." said Hitomi. "He's at the top of Tartarus. He's in another world. As soon as I'm done with my shower, I can take you there."

Cammy and Chun Li waited for HItomi to finish her shower. And she took long ones. Very long ones. "Franziska can't complain if I shower in another world..." Hitomi said. "Why do I have to share a room with her anyway?"

More and more time passed. Sakura peeked her head in at one point, and told them to tell Dan she's going to be at the baseball field. Finally Hitomi finished up her shower.

"And done!" she said, as she wrapped a towel around her. "Okay, so let's go!" Hitomi then opened the portal.

"Aren't you going to get dressed first?" Chun Li asked. But Hitomi shook her head. Chun Li and Cammy stepped through the portal, unsure of just what would lie beyond it. Hitomi followed them, with a smile on her face. "Duke's going to go crazy..."


	44. Missing: Sniper

**Missing: Sniper**

"... and zat is our current situation. Mister Hale... do you require zis in print?" Spy wasn't exactly 'fond' of the man who supplied their weapons, but he had gotten an appointment since, well, being a man down in a 9 vs 9 match-up isn't exactly the best position.

"Listen here boy I got NO time for readin'! I don't even know how to start somethin' like that!" Mr. Hale enjoyed entertaining his guests. Spy found the desk in front of him broken by the maw of a vicious crocodile. Saxton then proceeded to grab both jaws and tear it apart. He threw the lower half to Spy. "Here ya go, boy. You just got a SOUVENIR from SAXTON HALE!"

Spy set aside the free lower jaw he just received for the moment. Saxton went back to sitting in a chair made purely out of antlers. Any normal man who sat in this chair would be impaled, but in the presence of Saxton Hale, all of the spiky ends retracted and became limp, their masculinity forever shunned.

"Mister Hale, I shall repeat ze situation. We are a man down and zis... perpetuating stalemate cannot continue. Ze BLU shall overwhelm us and pierce our defenses, and it is only through our talent zat we have stayed alive zis long. It is a demand of the entire team for emergency supplies and weapons, SOME sort of advantage!"

Saxton brushed his mustache. "Which one is missin' again? What's wrong, not MAN enough to find 'im, hippie? Ha, if this were me he'd be dead. Excuse me..." Saxton proceeded to kick a shotgun into his hands from the floor. He fired it at a nearby window, shattering the glass. More importantly, he just shot down at least three vultures in one fire of the gun. Their corpses fell onto Ayers Rock, the only true hunting ground for Australians.

"Ze Sniper, Australian. Zis is why we have gone to you, Mr. Hale, knowing the plight of Australia an-"

"I see... ah, ya must mean that boy with the million gallon bladder! Great customer, that fella... alright, you got my attention, I'll wrangle up your pal an' set you up with a lifetime Mann Co. package, only a thousand bucks a month, guaranteed success or I'll give you a certificate proving you DO NOT EXIST!" Spy sighed, most of the technology that Mann Co. could have offered would have directly benefited him, but it appears he would have to settle for this madman bringing back the Sniper so that his team wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"Very well, Mister Hale. I shall supervise zis progress and ensure we find him."

"Ah why not, I could use a sidekick to hold the animal skins I find! Ha ha ha! Now... a guide to show us where that lil' fella is should come riiiiight NOW!" Saxton pointed to the wall. And sure enough, Duke Nukem came out of a glowing portal right where he pointed. Spy stood rather dumbfounded.

"Hey, you MEN takin' on a challenge? Heh, well just bet on The Duke and he'd finish it in a minute. There's a tower called Tartarus and you wimps gotta climb it. You got bad enough asses for that?"

"Son my ass is so bad it's a hazard to children to be within a hundred meters!" Duke took one look at Saxton Hale and his sunglasses broke. It would take a lot of women to recover from the sheer manliness before him - no one should possess that much girth.

Saxton stomped right through the portal. Spy gently moved past the Duke and smirked. "I believe zis challenge shall be quite enjoyable for ze both of us. If you would care to join us, Duke, we shall be waiting. Au revoir, you beef-filled blonde buffoon."

It took Duke ten minutes to recover from shock and close the portal after Spy and Saxton had long since entered.


	45. Missing: Sonic, Ken Doi

**Missing: Sonic, Ken Doi**

"Soniiiiic!" Tails called out, looking for his friend. But Sonic was nowhere in sight. Normally when Tails yelled for him, he'd be there in a split second. But this time... something was different. Very different.

"I'm here! Have no fear!" said someone, who zoomed by much like Sonic would have.

"You're not Sonic!" Tails said perceptively.

"No, but I'm fast! Aren't I a suitable replacement for the Blue Hedgehog?" The Flash asked.

Tails shook his head. "I wanted to show him my new invention.."

"Oh..." said The Flash, disappointed. "Well... if you're looking for Sonic, I know where he is! At the top of Taratarus!"

"Tartarus?" asked Tails, confused.

The Flash nodded. "In another world, of course. I've come to take you there. Here go through this portal!"

Flash ushered Tails in, and then opened up another portal. "I bet Lucretia's glad she let me go on this assignment!"

Through his own portal, he zoomed past a confused looking Sho Minamimoto in another world.

"So Zetta fast!" Sho said. "You are X. X equals what?"

"Ken Doi is missing. And it's up to you to find him."

"Sorry, Zeroes. Care equals x. X 0."

"You need to find him... but I can't tell you why." The Flash said. "It's about... another universe. Where you'll find The Producer."

"Care +1."

"And in that universe, you are connected to him."

"Alright, Count me in!"

"Alright, through this portal. He's at the top of Tartarus."

"Infinity!"

The Flash opened up the portal, and zoomed through it. Sho followed soon after. Not totally sure still why he should care about this Ken Doi. But anything having to do with the producer interested him. Even if it was less than x.


	46. Missing: Serge

**Missing: Serge**

"If you don't tell me where he is, I'll kick your arse so hard, I'll make you kiss the moons!" Kid told Duke Nukem.

Duke wasn't having it easy. He had already hit on Kid. And Mikki. Then there was the creepy floating guy following them. He hadn't hit on Guile. But he almost did. Too many worlds had too many girly looking guys. And it had confused Duke a lot.

"I already told you!" he shouted. "He's at the top of Tartarus!"

"Alright, then that's where we're going!" said Kid.

Duke opened up the portal for the three of them. They were all in search of their friend. Serge had gone missing, and they had searched both worlds for him. There seemed to be no other options. Kid carelessly went through the portal first. Followed by the very sexy Mikki. Last was Guile.

"The weak strive to get weaker..." he said.

"You know... that sounds really familiar. You remind me of someone..." said Duke. But because it was Duke, he couldn't remember who. Guile went through the portal as well, and Duke followed soon after.


	47. Missing: Corporal Hart, Michael Edwards

**Missing: Corporal Hart, Michael Edwards**

Something... wasn't right. Franziska did not feel quite like herself. And she was dressed in clothes that she would NEVER wear. Also...she was wearing a hat. Which was very unlike her. A man had approached her. He grabbed her hand.

"Allow me to escort you to your destination, Miss."

"Get your hand off of me! You foolishly foolish fool! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm terribly sorry Miss. I wasn't aware that you were married."

"I'm not married! I'm too young to be married!"

"You're never too young to think about your future."

"My future is as a Prosecutor, thank you very much!"

The man laughed. "A woman? Prosecutor? That'll be the day. What, after Big Tony as well? Nothing good comes from Prohibition if you ask me. Well, good luck to you Miss. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" Franziska yelled. "If you are a gentlemen, then you will at least direct me to the office of Detective Fenton?"

The man smiled. "Sure thing. It's just around the corner."

With that, Franziska left without saying another word. She wanted to be done with this place... She didn't feel right in Chicago. Not at all. She made her way around the corner, and into Fenton's office

"Excuse me." Franziska said.

"I'm sorry Miss. But right now... we're not open. I'm currently looking for someone important to me. Ironic isn't it? A detective losing someone?"

"You are Sgt. Cortez, are you not?"

That perked up his ears. "Ahh yes.. Then you would be?"

"Franziska Von Karma. And I am here to tell you how to find Corporal Hart."

"Oh?" Sgt. Cortez asked. "Then I suppose... you'll take me to her?"

Franziska nodded, and smiled. "That... I can do!"

With that, she opened a portal. "But first... we have someone else to pick up as well." And they went through the time portal. Cortez wasn't sure about it... but he didn't have much choice if he wanted to find his sidekick.

Hundreds of years earlier... they found themselves looking a lot different. Sgt. Cortez found himself as an indentured servant. Franziska on the other hand found herself wearing a dress with so many frills, that even Miles Edgeworth would be embarrassed.

"Who are we looking for?" Cortez asked.

"Dr. Maximilian Roivas." Franziska explained.

Lucky for them, they didn't have to go far. He was there, standing in a field, looking around.

"Dr. Roivas, I presume?" Franziska asked.

"And who might you be, Miss? Do I know your husband?"

"Look. Alexandra... if you are watching. You need to go through the portal that I created earlier. A Von Karma is very efficient after all. Michael Edwards is missing. You will be able to find him there."

It seemed as if Alexandra got the message. Franziska then opened up another portal. "Now we can be on our way." she explained. And with that, she and the indentured servant entered the portal, confusing Maximilian profoundly.


	48. Missing: Elincia, Eliwood

**Missing: Elincia, Eliwood**

A bandit. Waiting on a lone desert highway. Ready to strike any that pass by, and take their belongings. Two nobles... journeying from far, in search of such trouble. "More bandits?" Lyndis asked her companion, Hector. Hector nodded. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

Hector and Lyndis quickly surrounded the bandit, forcing him off balance. Lyndis struck him with her sword from the front, while Hector attacked with his Axe from behind. "You won't be stealing from people anymore!"

Bandits. What horrible people. They actively chose their lifestyle. It wasn't as if there weren't other opportunities to make money. They chose to go the lying and stealing route.

"You shall spill no more blood, stealing from the innocent!"

They weren't warriors of justice, or peace. They were nobles, not with a mission, but with a duty. They could not let their people be stolen from. It just wasn't right.

"You know... Eliwood would've loved this." Hector said.

Lyndis couldn't help but agree. Eliwood hated seeing people in trouble. But now it was him that was in trouble... where he was, nobody seemed to know. It was this that had sent Hector and Lyndis on a journey to find him. Sain and Kent tried to go along with them... but Lyndis wouldn't allow it.

"Excuse me." a voice came from over the hill.

"Are you alright?" Lyndis asked, concerned about the woman at the bottom of the hill.

"Oh yes, quite alright."

"Is that bandit bothering you?" she asked. There was a large man standing behind her. He was burly, and muscular. He definitely looked like the type that would be a bandit.

The blond woman shook her head. "Oh heavens no. Duke here is my bodyguard."

"That's right!" Duke said. "Protecting Lucretia!"

"Oh..." Lyndis said. It seemed she had misjudged him.

"I am a... tactician." Lucretia said, with an idea in mind. "Do you know of anyone with the need of such a service?"

"I guess we could use one..." Hector said, not wanting to turn the lady down.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lucretia said. "What is your current mission?"

"We're looking for our friend." Lyndis explained. "Lord Eliwood."

"Oh, as a matter of fact..." Lucretia said. "I happen to know exactly where he is. Fate must have brought us together."

"Fate?" Duke said. "You said that you knew that they'd be here. You said that you knew they'd pass by, beat up a bandit, and then come and tell us that they were looking for Eliwood. You even said that they'd mistake me for a bandit! Woman... I just don't know with you!"

Lucretia laughed. "In any case... it seems you are looking for Lord Eliwood. He is a top Tartarus. A tower in another world. A world I recently visited. I can take you there if you would like."

"We would appreciate it, Lady Lucretia." Lyndis said.

Lucretia smiled, and opened the portal. "He's through here." Lyndis and Hector both piled through. "One more stop today, Duke."


	49. Missing: Isabelle, Liara, Eli Vance

**Missing: Isabelle, Liara T'Soni, Eli Vance**

Duke had finally gotten a break. He got to go to the movies, and sit back and relax. But the only thing playing... was Doom. And he was the only one in the theater at the time.

"Man... Sarge is played by such a crappy actor.." Duke said, as he watched the movie.

"Man... I could do all of this! With my eyes closed."

"Pfft. How is this so popular? Know what'd be MORE AWESOME? A Duke Nukem movie. I'd of course have to play myself!"

But what Duke didn't know, was that Zombies were busy outside trying to break in.

"I guess... I'd accept being played by Johnny Depp. Or maybe Brad Pitt. But NOT LEO! And certainly not Shia Lebouf. Oh god... though Megan Fox can be in the movie... she just can't have any lines or anything."

The Zombies had finally broken the door down, but Duke was too busy eating popcorn to notice.

"I guess Michael Bay could direct like... half of it. The EXPLOSIONS part. But for the rest? It has to be Nolan. Man if he can do THAT for Batman, just think what he can do for a real amazing guy like me!"

Though he hadn't noticed the Zombies, they clearly had noticed him. And were getting closer, and closer...

"A harem of Megan Fox, Scarlet Johansson, Jessica Alba, Eva Mendes, Angelina Jolie, and... Emma Watson. Man Harry Potter was awesome."

But just as the Zombies had gotten to him, Frank West busted in, and started cutting up zombies with his mini chainsaw.

"Whoa, dude! No need for violence." Duke said.

"They were Zombies." Frank explained.

"Hey, that's not nice! Just because they wanted to see Doom, doesn't mean they're zombies..."

"I mean real zombies. The name's Frank West. I've covered wars you know."

"Hey, you're looking for that Isabelle, right?"

"How'd you know?" asked Frank.

"Lucretia told me! Man she's smart. Anyway... I can take you to her."

"Alright. Did you hear that, Jessie?"

"I copy."

"Let's go then."

Duke then opened the portal. Jessie walked in not long after, and she and Frank went through. "Where do I go?"

"Tartarus. But not just yet." Duke said. "I almost forgot that part!"

"Enjoy your movie. The Rock is awesome!" Frank said, as he and Jessie entered the portal.

"IS NOT!" Duke shouted. "Trish Stratus is MINE!"

But Frank and Jessie had already went through the portal. Duke still had some time left in the movie, but he hated it anyway, so he decided to go and pick up the next group... some Commander Sheppard or something.

But it was a lot easier than he thought. Commander Sheppard was actually a woman, and apparently a lesbian as she was looking for an alien chick who she shared a connection with named Liara T'Soni. Duke explained to her that he was awesome, and that she should switch hit, but she had none of that. Duke then explained that Liara was on top of Taratarus in another world, and opened the portal for her. But he had one more stop before he could return to stalk... or rather woo her away from her love of women. 

Time froze.

"Time... Dr. Freeman. Is it really that time again? It seems as if you only just arrived. You've done a great deal in a small time span. You've done so well in fact, that I've received some interesting offers for your services. Normally I wouldn't..."

"Hey there!" Duke said, coming in all of a sudden as everything was exploding. "Cool... explosions."

"What are you doing here?" G-man asked.

"These two are looking for Eli Vance!" Duke explained. "Now, Dr. Freeman. Lucretia told me to tell you that normally you'd get the illusion of having freedom of choice. But that's not the case today! You have to go to Tartarus. And take Alyx with you! Phew. That was a lot easier than I thought."

Duke then pushed Alyx and Gordon into the portal, and went through himself.

"That was... unusual." G-man said to himself. "I wonder if Apecture Science has anything to do with it..."


	50. Missing: Princess Leia

**Missing: Princess Leia**

BEEP BOOP BLIP BOOP BEEP WHIIRRRRRR

"Yes. Yes. We know that you have something to show us." said C3P0. "But can't it wait until Master Luke.."

"Let us see it now." Obi-Wan said, interrupting. "It may be important."

A hologram of Princess Leia Organa appeared on the screen. "I fear that this may reach you too late. I have been taken by this weird man... who said that I will be atop of Tartarus. It will be on a world that cannot be reached from one of our planets."

"Oh dear."

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi! You are my only hope!"

"We have to help her!" Luke said.

"Ahh, but do you know how to get to her?" Obi-Wan asked. Luke shook his head. It was true he did not know how... but he had to save her. He had to save Princess Leia.

"Let's go see what information we can find.' Obi-Wan said. "You'll see that... the way of the jedi can be... very persuasive when it comes to gaining information."

But even after hours of investigation... they had found nothing out about any 'Tartarus'. No planet by that name existed. And it was clear that nobody had erased it. There was no record whatsoever of any Tartarus at all ever existing.

Their investigation would have continued further... but they were stopped by imperial stormtroopers. Obi-Wan had tried using a Jedi Mind trick on them. But it was useless. They only had one choice - RUN! The storm troopers chased them across the canyons, to a cliff. Soon... the only place left... was down.

"Why, when they erased your memory, did they take away your jet packs...' Obi Wan lamented to R2.

"What?" Luke said. "You said that you never saw these droids before!"

"Uh... all droids look alike?"

"Oh sir, that is very racist. I'll have you know..." 3P0 began.

"It was true. From a certain point of view..."

"Just like Stormtroopers are precise, from a certain point of view?" asked Luke.

"Yes! They're so precise, they always miss their target!"

"Then what are we doing, running?" Luke asked. "Good point!"

They both drew their lightsabers, and amongst missed shots, and one or two deflected ones, they managed to take out the stormtroopers. Why the entire Rebel Army hadn't dispatched them all by now was a question beyond any Jedi reasoning.

"There you are." came a voice in front of them. "It seems that... he sent stormtroopers for you."

"Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. Worse." said that man.

"Jar Jar Binks?"

"Touche..." Agent J said. "Anyhow! The man who took Princess Leia. He's taken her to the top of Tartarus. It's in another world, as I'm sure you know. I'm here to show you how."

"Why should we go with you?" Luke asked.

"Know any other ways to get there?" J asked.

"Touche..." Luke said. It was settled. They'd enter the portal to the other world, and seek Princess Leia at the top of Tartarus. It was all that they could do. Obi-Wan piled in first, followed by Luke and R2. Next was 3P0, who lamented that ever since he had met R2, it seemed all he did was get into more trouble. Finally Agent J piled in as well, and another group was set to enter Tartarus.


	51. Missing: Sgt Johnson, Jacob, Lak

**Missing: Sgt. Johnson, Jacob Keyes, Lak 'Vadamee**

Miranda Keyes hadn't known what to do... her father was missing. And nobody had seen him. She did the only thing, she thought she could do. She called in The Chief. But he was having problems of his own. Problems locating Sgt. Johnson. Two people missing... that was never a good sign.

"What do we do Chief?" Miranda asked.

"We look for them." he said.

It was the only logical thing that they could do. But they both knew that they had expended much of their resources already looking for them. Something was clearly wrong. But they couldn't pinpoint what... or who was behind it.

"Don't worry." the Chief said. "We'll find them."

It wasn't very reassuring though. What could be? Her father was missing. There were few words other than.. "We know where he is!" or his own voice that could reassure her.

Master Chief began getting some things ready. Trying to plan his next move. But where could he go? Where hadn't he been? He had searched high and low for Sgt Johnson. And nowhere did he see Jacob Keyes either.

"I know where he is." said a gruff man, walking in with Arbiter. Master Chief avoided confrontation. With two people missing... it wasn't the time to be fighting.

"Tartarus." said Georg. This perked the Chief's ears. But Arbiter quickly corrected him. "I do not believe you are thinking of the same Tartarus, as Georg here."

Master Chief grunted. Was there another Tartarus he was unaware of? "It's a tower." Georg explained. "And atop you'll find your father... your friend... and his advisor."

"How do we get there?" Miranda asked.

"Georg will provide a portal for us."

Master Chief didn't trust Arbiter. But he had no choice if he wanted to find Sgt. Johnson. It seemed as if Arbiter had lead him here... perhaps because he had been asked to. That seemed like the most logical answer. And often, the most logical assumption, is the correct one.

"Let's go then." Georg said, opening the portal with his glove. Miranda went in first, desperate to find her father. Master Chief then insisted that Arbiter go next. Arbiter did not hesitate. Finally Georg went in...

"Cortana?" he asked.

"Yes, Chief?"

"I'll be needing your assistance." he said.

He then entered the portal, and it closed behind him.


	52. Missing: Elena, Bill, Rochelle

**Missing: Elena Fisher, Bill, Rochelle**

"I hate trains." said Francis.

"Shut up, Francis." Zoey said, irritated. "We have to find Bill. Even if the ******* just let a bunch of people die. We can't let him off that easy."

"We'll find him." said Louis. "The old man's not one to be killed so easily."

"Yeah, well I hate looking for people."

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you. How about that?"

"I hate shutting up..."

It was going to be a very long train ride. And none of them knew where to begin looking for Bill. He had simply disappeared. Louis was confident that he hadn't been killed. Zoey was hoping he hadn't been, because she felt that he didn't deserve to get off that easily. As for Francis... well he hated thinking too hard about it.

Suddenly, the train stopped. The doors opened up, and a large man and his friend got on board. Who they were, the three had no clue.

"I hate trains..." said the large man's friends.

"Hey! You hate things too!" said Francis.

"Mostly just things that have tried to kill me before. The name's Nathan Drake. And you are?"

"I hate introducing myself."

"He's Francis." explained Zoey. "I'm Zoey, and this is Louis. Are you a carrier?"

"I carry a lot of things. But I doubt that's what you meant."

"You should be wearing a mask if you aren't." said Louis. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"That's not necessary. I'm not.. from this world. So... where are you all headed?"

"I hate saying where I'm headed..." said Francis.

"Well, he's easy to get along with." Drake quipped.

"We're looking for our friend, Bill. Thing is... we don't have a clue where to start looking for him."

"Well then, I'd say you're in luck. I'm also looking for a friend of mine. I thought she just didn't want to be found. But naturally that wasn't the case. She was in another world apparently. And according to the man with the bubble gum here... your friend is the same place as mine On top of a tower called Tartarus in another world."

"Towers? I hate climbing!"

"Yes... well. Duke here can take us there."

"Of course I can! The Duke can do a lot of things! The Duke just happens to have a lot of bubble gum right now..."

"Right... you never did explain why that charming lady with the whip gave you all that gum."

"I told you!" Duke said. "Cause she's really nice! Anyway... I'll open the portal!"

Duke opened the portal. "Ladies first." said Francis. "But you know... I don't hate Portals. Portals are pretty cool. Wish I had a gun that could create portals..." Zoey went through, followed by Louis, and finally Francis. Duke and Drake's job was half done. But they had one more group to get from this world, before they could return.

Elsewhere...

"Man! We're riding in Jimmy Gibbs Jr's car! This is SWEEET!" Ellis shouted. "Did I ever tell you about this time my friend Keith and I were racing his old car? Now I didn't know anything about driving... so I pulled right into those automatic doors at the grocery store! Man, who knew a car couldn't fit through those things?"

"Shut up, Ellis." said Nick, annoyed.

"Too bad we had to kill him though." said Coach.

Suddenly, as if by divine intervention, the car broke down. The three piled out of the car to take a look at it.

"I wonder why we broke down... if Jimmy Gibbs Jr. was driving, it wouldn't have broke down I bet!" said Ellis.

"Come on, Coach! You know... the bridge up ahead? Maybe it's made of chocolate! So let's get this thing running again, and get going!"

"You boys need a lift?" asked Drake, appearing with Duke from behind them.

"Whoa! Where'd you guys come from?" asked Ellis. "I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith and I decided to jump out from behind the bushes at his grandma's house... man we didn't know nothing about heart attacks or anything... but."

"Shut up, Ellis." said Drake, stealing Nick's thunder. "Anyway... you three are looking for Rochelle, are you not?"

"Yeah! We are! How'd you know?" asked Ellis.

"One time my friend Duke here and I were talking, and he told me about Tartarus. Now I don't know anything about Tartarus... but it's apparently a tower. And it's tall. Towers tend to be that way. My friend is up there. And so is yours. Now if you want to come with us, that's fine. Or you could stay here I suppose."

"Let's go!" said Ellis. "Come on, bro! We can climb that tower, and save Rochelle!"

"I suppose we don't have a choice if we want to repopulate the earth. You're not going to make me go alone with the little guy... are ya, Coach?"

Coach thought for a moment.

"The tower might be made of chocolate! You never know..."

With that, Duke opened up the portal, and the three survivors went through. "Another job well done, Mr. Nukem. Now I'll take that lifetime supply of bubble gum off your hands if you'd like.."

"Thanks!" Duke said. "Man, Franny sure can be nice, but if I have gum, I can't kick ass... damn. It's a conundrum."

Nathan laughed. "Who knows... maybe I can sell it."


	53. Missing: Yorda, Mono

**Missing: Yorda, Mono**

Where was she? He had not seen her in quite some time. The shadow-like creatures hadn't gotten her, that much Ico had known. He had no idea what HAD gotten her. But whatever it was, he was willing to face it. Though he could not understand Yorda... he still felt compelled to show kindness towards her.

"If you are looking for her!" Agent J said, moonwalking towards Ico. "She's in another world, at the top of Tartarus."

With that, Agent J opened the portal, and Ico bravely went through. Young he may have been, but he was filled with courage. He'd save Yorda. No matter what.

Elsewhere... someone else was missing the girl that they had to save as well.. Wander. Mono had disappeared from the shrine of worship. And he knew deep down that she had not just got up and walked away. He would gladly slay the sixteen colossi for her. But what good would it do her, if he could not find her?

"Atop Tartarus." Agent J said, moonwalking past.

He felt that he could trust this mysteirous man... much more than Dormin anyway. So when a portal opened up, Wander went through. He'd climb any Colossi - or tower - to save her.


	54. Missing: Tony, Lilith, Sieg, Claudia

**Missing: Tony Hawk, Lilith Aensland, Claudia, Siegfried**

The Hot Springs. They were a nice change of pace before Tartarus would be scaled. Ivy had placed her clothes are the far end of the hot springs. It felt nice to relax. One of the last days she'd have to do so, before anyone would start to climb the giant foreboding tower of doom.

Ivy had come to be alone... but that did not last very long. Very quickly Morrigan Aensland came into the hot springs, and stripped herself of what little clothing she wore. Ivy wasn't embarrassed at all. But she had to admit, there was a certain alluring quality about Morrigan. Felicia had followed her, but never wore clothes anyway. Ivy did feel weird about the cat-woman sharing the hot springs with her. But she also somewhat felt the same away about Morrigan and her wings.

"What brings you here?" Felicia asked.

"I'm looking for an ally of mine. Siegfried." Ivy explained. "And you?"

"We're looking for Lilith Aensland!" Felicia said. "I agreed to help Morrigan here, because I thought it'd make her happy!"

Morrigan didn't say a word however, she just nuzzled her face in Ivy's breasts.

"Were you recruited by that idiot, Duke Nukem?" Ivy asked.

Felicia shook her head. "No. We were brought here by Hitomi! She had just recruited Ezio. Poor guy. He lost his sister!"

Ivy laughed. Felicia sure was... different. "Yeah, well Duke Nukem came and got me."

She remembered it like it was yesterday.. Duke Nukem hit on her several times, before telling her and Xianghua how to find Siegfried. His lame pickup lines aside, she realized she had to go with him. But Duke had another stop first...

"Tony Hawk is missing?" she remembered Spider-Man saying. "I better go find him!"

"We have to chase Spidey all over town." Ivy told Felicia. "That was... interesting."

She never did explain just how they caught up with Spider-Man. But it was obvious they had, as Spidey was there.

"Well, I'm getting out." Ivy said, done with the hot springs. She had went to be alone. And if that wasn't the case, she didn't want to stay.

"Alright, but the more the merrier!" she said.

Ivy left the hot springs... the first four would be entering Tartarus tomorrow at midnight... it was very nerve wrecking. She wondered if she was going to be first. It didn't matter... she'd find Siegfried. She sort of owed him. As she headed back to her room, she could swear she saw Zelos waltz into the ladies hot spring. Nobody knew if he ever come back out or not. Ivy for one... didn't care.


	55. Missing: The Remaining

**Missing: Nicole Brennan, Jania Prodmoor, Jody Summers, Yoko Belnades, Anora, Trish, Brick, Ocheeva**

"Every single one of The Lost now have someone to save them." Lucretia said, sitting at her desk. "Though I never did hear about the last eight..."

"Right." Franziska said, jumping ahead of everyone else. "Nicole Brennan will be saved by Isaac Clarke, and his support. Kendra Daniels. As I am a Von Karma, and am perfect.. I naturally got them to agree upon meeting them."

"Jania Prodmoor.." Georg began. "Will be saved by Thrall. He seemed like a nice guy. And he had a nice hammer."

"Very nice." said Lucretia. "But I was hoping to hear a little more information... but do go on."

"Man! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Duke said. "FALCON PUNCH! FALCON KICK! FALCON EAT!"

"I take it you brought Captain Falcon to us, Duke?"

"Of course! Man it was awesome. He was like "Falcon Punch!" and then he knocked over a brick wall. he's of course going to save Jody Summers. Cause he's awesome like that. I told him that he should get a sidekick named Terry. But he wouldn't go for it..."

"I see..." Lucretia said.

"Yoko Belnades will be saved by like.. this awesome guy with an awesome beard. He was going to get this guy who was Dracula or something... never did understand it... to come with him. And this other guy who was Dracula or something backwards... maybe his name was Ardaulac. Something like that. But he had other plans." Duke explained.

"Right. Well that accounts for half of them. What about the other half?"

"Morrigan and Alistair will be saving Anora." Agent J explained, dancing. "And because I felt bad for the guy... Sandal will be supporting them. But all he can say is Enchantment."

"That might... be useful." Lucretia said. They were being so vague with their report. But perhaps it was because they were very exhausted from retrieving as many as they had.

"Trish is getting saved by Cole. His friend Zeke is supporting him!" Hitomi said. "Isn't that nice."

"Very." said Lucretia. This report seemed like a waste of time. But she really was interested in how the others got there. But apparently there wasn't much to tell.

"Roland, Mordecai and Lilith are saving Brick." Georg explained. "And I really... don't want to talk about that."

Lucretia smiled. She could tell that things there had been VERY weird. "And lastly, who will be trying to rescue Ocheeva?"

"Vincente Valtieri, Gorgon gro-Bolmong, and Antoinetta Marie!" said Agent J matter-of factly. "Supported by M'raaj-Dar!"

"Very well..." said Lucretia, satisfied. Even if everyone else wasn't. "Well... soon things will get started. Things are very active at the complex.. people are getting to know one another. I'm glad things are running smoothly."

The climbing of Tartarus would be starting soon. Only Lucretia knew who the first four groups going in were. She knew that they were in for a very hard time. But she felt that at least one of them could reach the top... they just had to.


	56. Eye of the Tiger

**Eye of the Tiger**

The City looked unnatural. It was empty. Abandoned. Yet it was totally clean. As if someone, or something was preserving it for some reason. Some sick, twisted reason. But the school was what stood out the most. It looked as if students regularly attended classes still. But as nobody had ventured out during the day, there was no confirmation that there wasn't.

Midnight approached. The hour when Tartarus would appear. It made no sense for it not to be there now. A tower like that. Hidden? By what?

"I don't see any tower here." said Butch. He was part of one of the first four groups to enter Tartarus. "Maybe... we came to the wrong place?"

"Oh. What a pity." said Clover. "I was looking forward to it."

But the other groups, they were there as well. Bad Penny. JC Denton. And Cole and Zeke. If they had went to the wrong place, it was becuase everyone had been given bad instructions. Not just one of them.

11:58:00

Two minutes. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. No sign yet. Cole and the group from Capital Wasteland were the only ones to have support going into Tartarus. Denton and Bad Penny would have to support themselves.

11:59:00

One minute. Things didn't get much closer than that. They'd each have an hour to scale the tower. The first two groups to make it to the barrier, or the two groups to make it furthest would move on. The others would lose their shot at finding the one they were looking for. Failure was-

11:59:30

Unacceptable.

11:59:45

Fifteen seconds. Time seemed to crawl by.

11:59:50

Ten. Nine. Eight.

"Let's go back." said Butch, starting to turn around.

Seven. Six. Five.

"Wait." Fawkes told him. He knew that they'd need all the help they could get to climb this tower.

Four. three. two. one.

And then it happened. The sky turned green, and everything stopped working. The street lights all blew out instantly. Water turned to blood. And the school in front of them transformed into the tower known as Tartarus. It's height could not be gaged from the ground. It was tall- too tall.

"Please enter." said Lucretia, appearing from nowhere. "We'll be monitoring your progress from here. And we'll be backing you up as well if anything goes wrong."

They all listened to her instructions. Inside it looked even more bizzare than from the outside. If that was even possible. Cherckboard layout on the floor. Stairs that looked as if they were made of ice climbed to the second floor. Hitomi, Georg, Franziska, and Agent J stood by, ready to step in if anything went wrong. WHEN anything went wrong.

The four groups started to climb the stairs. Their breathing sped up as they started to climb. One after another. JC Denton entered first, followed by Cole McGrath. Bad Penny was next, and finaly the group from Capital Wasteland. The first foray into Tartarus had begun.

-Fallout 3, 2F-

"Get that mutant out of here!" came the screams of the people.

Where had they came from? Were they illusions created by Tartarus? Or something else?

A member of the mob approached the three. He was tall, and wore sunglasses. He was apparently the leader of the group. And judging by his tee-shirt, he hated mutants.

"Go back where you came from!" the man told them. "We don't want none of their kind here!"

"Hey!" Butch said, feeling it was his place to speak up. "We're just passing by. We don't mean no harm."

"You may pass." said the man. "But that THING has to stay here."

"Okay!" said Clover, willing to abandon Fawkes.

"No!" said Butch, wanting to stand his ground. "We can't go on without him."

"You may have to." Fawkes said. "It is alright. I have come to expect this."

"Tsk. Guess we have no choice then." said Butch. "But what are they going to do to him?"

"They'll just hurt him, I'm sure!" said Clover. "Sounds fun."

It looked as if they'd have to proceed one member short. Was this Tartarus's way of cutting down the teams? Were there too many of them to pass?

_"Wait, Children!"_ came Three Dog's voice over the monitor._ "I think this is a test. You have to take Fawkes with you! Don't you see! You have to stand up to the prejudices of these people. Fight the good fight! I think that's what Tartarus wants you to do!"_

"Huh. Never thought about it that way before." said Butch. "Alright then. You let us pass, all of us!"

"No." said the man.

Was Three Dog wrong?

"What now?" asked Butch.

"Fight!"

"Now that, I can do!" said Butch. He drew his knife, and stabbed the man in the chest. He didn't even put up a fight. The man fell to the ground, now lifeless. The crowd stood in shock. "Let's go."

As they walked through the crowd, the mob began to part. Butch, nor Fawkes could guess at why they had just let them pass after how much they had voiced their displeasure for Supermutants. But Clover had some idea.

"They were just weak." she said.

After passing through the crowd, the stairs to the third floor could be seen clearly. The three walked up them, ready to face whatever the tower would throw at them next. "Good job, Children!" said three dog, as they walked up to the next floor.

-inFamous, 2F-

"Come on, man!" Zeke called to Cole through the walkie talkie, "Open the package!"

"No! Not again!" Cole shouted up to Zeke. Cole surveyed his surroundings one more. Around him stood Empire City – untouched by the tragedy he had created so many months ago. Now, Cole found himself back in time. He couldn't remember clearly how he got here, but he remembered, as he looked down at the package in his hand, what would happen if he opened it again. Chaos would befall Empire City once more.

"Cole, we have to save Trish! Don't be getting all sentimental on me now, partner! You know it's some kinda trick."

"Really, Zeke? Do we want to risk all these thousands of lives again? Trish's sister will be killed – again."

"Cole! You idiot!" Zeke called through his walkie talkie, "Why can't you trust me on this? We've been through so much together!"

Cole looked to his left and saw a little girl prancing around with her mother. She had a bright red balloon and an ice cream cone. Cole gulped. "It's like something out of a cheesy movie…"

"Exactly, Cole! It ain't real! Open the damn package!"

Once again, Cole took a moment to reflect on all that had happened. He created a spark in the air – a test to make sure his powers hadn't left him. The spark caused the balloon to pop, and the girl began to cry. Her mother cast Cole an evil look as they both hurried away.

"Heh, that was awesome, Cole," Zeke remarked. Cole gave a chuckle as well as a tear slid down his cheek.

"You know, Zeke, I really don't think I could do this."

"Even though the entire city shunned you after the first time?"

"Yeah… They may be jerks, but they're still my jerks. This is my home, Zeke."

"I guess I can't blame you, Cole… But you have to think of Trish, man. She's waitin' for ya."

"If Trish found out I killed her sister again, especially that I know it'll happen this time, she'll chop by balls off. Even if this is an illusion."

"Aw, hell, partner. If you're gonna give up, just do it."

"Alright, then…" Cole reflected on the situation briefly, but realized by doing so he would just make the decision even harder. "I give up."

Cole placed the package on the ground, turned around, put his pockets in his jacket, and slowly walked away, as the world slowly crumbled around him.

-Rockband 2, 2F-

"TO PASS, YOU MUST SPEND THE EVENING WITH ONE OF YOUR FANS"

"Alright, that's not too bad.." Bad Penny said to herself. At least until she saw her fan. He was a 300 lb man, who had bad hygeine problems. "****!" was all she could get out.

The evening began alright. Dinner. It was fancy. He just asked her questions about the band. It wasn't too bad for the most part. He wasn't TERRIBLE company. And nobody seemed to say anything to her about being out with this guy. In fact, most people had only come up to her, asking for an autograph, and then leaving.

But things got worse back at his mom's house. She was asleep upstairs, and he asked her to come to his room. She politely turned him down, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. How lucky he was, to be in control of Tartarus.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" he said, sweating profusely. He then began stripping. And Bad Penny wanted to run. more than she had ever wanted to run in her life before.

-Deus Ex, 2F-

Ambrosia. The only known cure for the Gray Death. It was plentiful inside of Tartarus. Enough to save everyone. How Tartarus had come about this plentiful supply, Denton had no idea. But he was obviously being presented with a choice - like he almost always was. Either stay and get enough to cure the world, or proceed and save his brother. The choice wasn't an easy one.

But he had seen through Tartarus's tricks. The Ambrosia likely wasn't able to cure anything. He had to show the tower that he was serious about saving his brother. He ignored the vaccine, and proceeded to the third floor, unflinching at that which he left behind.

-Fallout 3, 3F-

The third floor was a vast wasteland. On the other side were the stairs to the fourth floor. Standing between them, and the stairs was only a bunch of wasteland raiders.

Fawkes raised his hammer, Clover drew her rifle, and Butch his pistol. This was going to be easier than picking off fish in a barrel.

Fawkes managed to pick off a good deal of the raiders by himself, but Clover and Butch picked off the ones that Fawkes was unable to take a good swing at. Soon, ten dead raiders lay in the dust. They had managed to conserve as much ammo as they could. While they could always buy more, as it seemed it was in plentiful supply here, they had no idea what would be waiting for them on the fourth floor.

_"Be careful, children! It looks like something rough and tough is on the next floor! Now go and fight the good fight! Give em' hell!"_

-Rock Band 2, 2F-

Bad Penny resisted, and hesitated for as long as she could. She couldn't believe what the **** the tower had expected her to do. She figured it'd be tough. But not THIS tough.

Finally, when she saw there was no other way to proceed, she began stripping. A lap dance. That's what the tower had wanted her to give. And if she wanted to find Hank, she'd have to do it. It only lasted a minute. Her 'friend' got a bit overexcited, much to her relief. But it was still a humiliating experience. She knew she had many fans like this. But to actually act on their fantasies- it was ridiculous. "This better damn well be worth it." said Bad Penny, as she got dressed.

-Deus Ex, 3F-

Unatco Goons.. The only thing that stood between Denton and the next floor. But they were all easy enough. He wasn't even sure if these things were human or not. He had no qualms killing them. It seemed as if they were all illusions created by Tartarus. Though they were illusions that could shoot back. They weren't real. They were like some kind of program. That was the only way Denton could explain it.

-Fallout 3, 4F-

"I'm afraid, you won't be going anywhere." came the voice of the Overseer of Vault 101.

"Says who. You?" Clover asked. "Well, honey. If that's the way you like it." She pulled out her rifle, and cocked it.

"Clover, Wait!" Fawkes said. "We should at least hear the man out first! That is the least that we can do!"

"You can't go rescuing James's daughter. He's a traitor, and so is she!"

"Hey, she ain't no traitor! You're the traitor! How would your precious daughter react if she found out all the stuff you had the Tunnel Snakes do?"

"I still will not let you pass." said the overseer. "To get to the next floor, you'll have to get past me."

A shot was fired, but it missed. Clover was the one who fired it. "Oops, Missed."

"I figured it might come to this! It seems that you too are a traitor, Butch! Teaming up with this Mutant! And this filthy slave!" The overseer then whistled for his personal guard, and ran to safety in the room in front of them. With him, were the stairs they sought to climb so much. And now, they would face Vault 101 Security Agents.

"Well let's do this!" Fawkes said, pulling out his sledgehammer, as he started swinging.

Butch pulled his knife, and knifed the first guard that he could catch. Clover picked off three of them, while Fawkes pounded the rest. Soon the security detail lie on the floor lifeless.

"Listen to the man, you say. Tsk." said Butch. "Now what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, I'm going back to the capital wasteland." said Clover. "If we can't rescue her, we can't rescue her."

"You're giving up that easily?" outcried Fawkes. He couldn't believe she'd be one to give up so easily.

"Yup! Why should I stick around here, if we can't progress any further? I'll just go back to Capital Wasteland."

"Fine, you go! You go and... do whatever the hell it is you do!" said Butch, clearly agitated.

"By the way, where is Vault 101 again?"

"Why?" asked Butch.

"Oh. I wanted to see this Amata for myself. I bet she's a real sweetheart. I wonder how much I can get for her."

"You wouldn't!" shouted the overseer from behind his safety.

"Well, if I don't have anything better to do, I would! Yup. Hmm. I bet she'd make a good breakfast for Dogmeat. Or maybe I could find someone to buy her in Paradise Falls..."

"No! Stop! I'll give you anything you want!" shouted the Overseer, clearly distraught at hearing that his daughter might be in danger.

"Anything?"

"Yes! I've got caps! Lot's of them!"

"I'm not interested in caps. Too bad." she said, as she began to descend back to the second floor.

"ANYTHING!" the overseer quickly shouted.

"Well, you could let us pass, hun."

"Alright." he said. "Just don't hurt Amata!"

"Okay!" said Clover.

The overseer opened the door, and quickly made his way to the wall. He then ran out of Tartarus as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Ahh! I get it now. You were bluffin'" said Butch. "Good one!"

"Honey. I don't' bluff." she said, smiling, as they walked up the steps to the fifth floor.

-Rockband 2, 3F-

Bad Penny found herself surrounded by a bunch of haters. But after what she had to do on the second floor. She wasn't about to let a few haters get to her. She grabbed her guitar, and started swinging. WAM! POW! BAM! SHe had never felt so good to hit haters.

"Haters gonna hate!" she said, as she continued swinging. Soon, a plethora of hates lay on the ground behind her. She then proceeded up the stairs to the fourth floor.

-Deus Ex, 4F-

Waiting on the fourth floor for JC Denton, was Anna Navare.

"I have come to watch you die." she said. "By my own hands!"

"Then you're out luck." said Denton. "Because I'm going on to the next floor."

"We will see about that!" said Navare, pulling a gun on JC. "Your trek ends here!"

Anna began firing on JC, who took cover behind the nearest wall. He dived behind another wall, as she continued firing at him. He just had to wait until she reloaded. Then he'd destroy her.

-Fallout 3, 5F-

Nothing but a barrier on the fifth floor.

_"Good news, Children!"_ came Three Dog's voice. _"We are the first to reach the barrier! That means we get to come back to this LOVELY tower next round. Now I'm gonna bring you all back!"_

and with that, the team was transported back to the first floor.

-Rockband, 4F-

The crowd was demanding Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. And it was obvious. Bad Penny had no choice but to give in to their demands, if she wanted to proceed to the next floor.

RISIN' UP, BACK ON THE STREET

DID MY TIME, TOOK MY CHANCES

-Deus Ex, 4F-

Denton rolled back and forth between the two walls that provided him with protection. Anna was unable to hit him.

-Rockband, 4F-

WENT THE DISTANCE, NOW I'M BACK ON MY FEET

JUST A MAN AND HIS WILL TO SURVIVE!

-Deus Ex, 4F-

JC managed to get a couple of shots off on Anna, but never enough to put her out of commission.

-Rockband, 4F-

SO MANY TIMES IT HAPPENS TOO FAST

YOU TRADE YOUR PASSION FOR GLORY

DON'T LOSE YOUR GRIP ON THE DREAMS OF THE PAST

YOU MUST FIGHT JUST TO KEEP THEM ALIVE

-Deus Ex, 4F-

JC continued rolling back and forth. He was rarely given a split second to stand up. But that's all he'd need to do.

-Rockband, 4F-

IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER

IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT

RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL

AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR

STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT

AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL

WITH THE EYE OF THE TIGER

-Deus Ex, 4F-

Still, no chance. He'd have to risk getting injured if he wanted to end this quickly.

-Rockband, 4F-

FACE TO FACE, OUT IN THE HEAT

HANGIN' TOUCH, STAYIN' HUNGRY

THEY STACK THE ODDS STILL WE TAKE TO THE STREET

FOR THE KILL, WITH THE SKILL TO SURVIVE

-Deus Ex, 4F-

He crouched, and placed his back to the wall. If he was going to do this, it'd have to be fast.

-Rockband, 4F-

IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER

IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT

RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL

AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR

STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT

AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL

WITH THE EYE OF THE TIGER

-Deus Ex, 4F-

He took a deep breath. He tried recalling the information that he needed. He just had to think back...

-Rockband, 4F-

RISIN'G UP, STRAIGHT TO THE TOP

HAD THE GUTS, GOT THE GLORY

WENT THE DISTANCE, NOW I'M NOT GONNA STOP

JUST A MAN AND HIS WILL TO SURVIVE

-Deus Ex, 4F-

He stood up, looked Anna right in the eye and spoke. "Flatlander woman!"

BOOM! Anna exploded just like that. It was a piece of cake. He walked past Anna's scattered remains. It seemed as if the tower had at least kept to the rules of the universe he came from.

-Rockband, 4F-

IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER

IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT

RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL

AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR

STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT

AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL

WITH THE EYE OF THE TIGER

THE EYE OF THE TIGER

THE EYE OF THE TIGER

THE EYE OF THE TIGER

THE EYE OF THE TIGER

The crowd roared with applause. It felt good. Very good. The cheers continued getting louder, as the stairs to the next floor appeared. Finally, she could reach the next floor..

_"Sorry, but your time is up."_ came the voice of Lucretia. _"JC Denton, and the group from Capital Wasteland have already reached the barrier."_

"****!" Bad Penny shouted. She couldn't believe it. All she went through to save Hank. And now she'd lose out on her chance. He wasn't worth it. No way, no how. She thought she'd be advancing on to the second round. She just wanted to break something, break this tower. What it had made her done, was INHUMANE.

But she didn't have time to blow up the tower with pyrotechnics or the like. She was quickly transported back to the first floor.

-First Floor-

Everyone had returned to the first floor. The first entry into Tartarus, complete.

"Congratulations." said Lucretia. "And my regrets to those of you who do not advance to the next round."

"REGRETS?" Bad Penny shouted. "THIS TOWER MADE ME DO THE UNTHINKABLE! IT IS A DISGUSTING TOWER AND I HOPE IT ****ING BURNS DOWN!"

She quickly stormed out. Things clearly hadn't gone well. She had been so close, and yet so far away.

~*POST MATCH*~

Bad Penny sat at the bar. Disgusted at the tower. Disgusted at everything. "I'll get a new ****ing drummer. A new ****ing bad for that matter! KILLERS OF TARTARUS."

Judy Nails laughed. "Upset much?"

"The tower's evil." she said. "Watch yourself. From one star to another."


	57. Cold Reception

Cold Reception

The second group to go into Tartarus was an odd bunch. You had Batman and Oracle. A team that actually looked qualified to scale Tartarus. Saxton Hale and Spy, who looked a little qualified, but a bit mismatched. Then you had Elivra Grey, who looked like she no more wanted to go into Tartarus, than she wanted to have her head cut off. And lastly, was Raz. Raz lookd like he really didn't belong there, but he looked like he could handle it.

They entered the giant Forbidden Tower. Once again, a team was already inside, preparing to extract anyone who did not have support. That included all of the teams, except for Batman. Who looked as if he wouldn't need it.

They climbed the creepy stairs up to the second floor. As ready as they were going to be, to face whatever was there.

-Arkham Asylum, 2F-

The Riddler. Had he escaped Arkham somehow? Or was it a creation of Tartarus's? Either way.. it was a dangerous situation.

"Riddle me this!" shouted the Riddler, who cackled madly as he said it. "Answer me these riddles three, and I'll leave you be!"

Batman had no arguments to that. Answering riddles did not bother him. In fact, they usually came quite easily to him.

"If you've got it, you want to share it. If you share it, you haven't got it. What is it?"

Batman thought for a moment. He quickly had the answer. "A secret." he said.

The Riddler cackled. "CORRECT!"

Batman was already one third through the floor. Just two more to go...

"Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters. What is it?"

Batman smiled. Another easy one. Was Tartarus going easy on him. "The Wind."

The Riddler cackled again, signaling that Batman was in fact correct. He then asked his third, and final riddle.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter. What is it?"

Batman said nothing. Nor did Oracle.

"Well, what is your answer?" The riddler asked.

"I already gave it to you. Silence."

The Riddler laughed. "Very well, you may pass to the next floor!"

Batman then brushed past the riddler, and walked up the steps to the third floor.

-Team Fortress 2, 2F-

"You irradiated my brother, maaan! That ain't cool! Love is what the world needs, not any more of yo-" That's all the hippie could state before Saxton Hale tore out his vocal chords with his pinky. His eyes widened in horror - or perhaps joy, you were never quite sure with Mr. Hale - as an absolutely massive protest group appeared before him.

"Hey, Frenchy. You ever heard a fire safety tip? Whelp, here's one!" Saxton laughed as he pulled out what had to have once been the engine for a jet, re-purposed into a MANN'S flamethrower. "Hippies burn REAL nice!"

As Saxton went to burn every last damn hippie in sight, Spy turned his head. He noticed that the hippie whose neck had ever so nicely been made into chunky little bits was reaching for his ankle. "It appears you have gotten blood on my suit." Spy swiftly made a hole in the hippie's head, though he was quite disappointed when it proceeded to rise back up.

Then he looked at the giant protest group of zombie hippies. Which were now on fire.

"Zis... isn't going to work, is it? Oi vey..."

-Fable, 2F-

A cellar? Was that what the tower held for Lady Elvira Grey? But why? She could hear the giggles of her older sister Amanda. Was this... punishment? Punishment for what she had done? Was she meant to die in here? She paced back and forth. To save the hero... the hero of Oakvale. She had to get to the next stairs. Out of this cellar. But how? Her time wasn't very long. The oxygen down here was already clearly low. She could easily die by this tower's ploys in very little time. But how could she get out? Would she have to ask to be taken out? No. She couldn't do that. No. She wouldn't. She had to save the hero of Oakvale. Her future husband. She just had to...

-Arkham Asylum, 3F-

Lowlife thugs, were all that stood between Batman and the third floor.

"Be careful!" Oracle told him.

But he didn't need to be.

**BAM!**

_POW!_

_**WHACK!**_

_OOF!_

Just like that, the thugs had been disposed of, and the third floor of Tartarus was safe once again. Batman then ran up the stairs to the fourth floor.

-Team Fortress 2, 2F-

"DAMN! Don't these varmints know when ta play dead?" Saxton's expression was somewhere between absolute horror and a kid in a candy shop, as the ever-proven method of crushing a man's head with his BARE HANDS was proving to be ineffective against these zombies. Hell even when that one zombie got in between his pex and all he had to do was flex to turn it into hamburger meat, it just reformed and started talking about making love or some crap like that. On one hand, this was fun as Hell. On the other hand, this was getting to be super annoying.

"Hey! You got a bright idea, Napoleon?" Saxton Hale, of course, was too intelligent and knew that deep down, all Frenchmen were named Napoleon. Or Jerry Lewis. His eyes shot to Spy, and a scene of absolute horror shook him. Spy was... sitting in a field of flowers. He was... holding hands and... agreeing that Mann Co. products were unsafe. So what if they had an 80% possibility to malfunction and explode in one's hand? You just make it a grenade and go on from there! And then rip whoever bought it's arms off so they can't sign the lawsuit forms.

"Zis tower, it tests strength as vell as the spirit. Mister Hale, I believe we must come to a compromise."

"HELL NO! You think that Saxton Hale is gunna bend his ass over for some tree huggin', smoke-headed wimp?" Saxton proceeded to punch a man straight through his face right before he sung a song about puppies and trees and selling out. "Ha! Ain't no customer worth the honor of Saxton Hale! Ain't no HUNDRED customers worth that!"

"But Mister Hale, it is your son!"

Saxton rubbed his chin for a moment.

"... NO HE AIN'T! Every woman I've ever been with EXPLODED afterward!"

Spy sighed. It was worth a shot.

"Look, here, have zese flowers and distribute them... your way. Mann Co. peace."

Saxon smiled and laughed. "With pleasure." Within fifteen minutes, every last zombie hippie had received a peace offering of flowers and love. Sure, most of them received it through their stomach and it was planted somewhere between the lungs, but damn if it wasn't HEARTFELT. After stamping one last hippie with a stamp marked 'You Just Compromised With SAXTON HALE', a stairway opened up, as if to say 'eh close enough'.

"That was certainly a fine display. Tch, he got blood on my suit..." Saxton smiled. This little fella wasn't such a wimp after all.

"How's about I get ya a new one. Made of crocodile that shoots shurikens and lightning!" Saxton patted Spy on the back as they walked up the stairs.

-Fable, 2F-

As more time passed, the air got thinner. It was harder and harder to breathe. Was this.. what happened to Amanda? Would her dying thoughts be the same as her sister's? No. She had to save the hero. No matter what it took. But she had no idea where to go. She looked for a crack everywhere. But there wasn't one. It was sealed too tightly. This was going to be her final resting place.

"Amanda!" she pleaded.

Her sister stilled only giggled.

"Amanda, please!"

Still giggling. It haunted her. Scared her. Made her feel so alone in the world. "Amanda... I'm sorry, I..."

And just as she muttered those words, the door flung open. Allowing her to pass. Her lack of remorse had been holding her back. And only when she had shown some, would the tower let her pass.

-Psychonauts, 2F-

Raz found the second floor of Tartarus... to be some kind of waiting room. Apparently he was seated in a chair. As he looked around, he saw various types of drawings - a scribble of a disembodied liver with an uzi, a rocket-powered frying pan with a laser gun in the middle, a very large diagram of what had to be a yo-yo that shot bees when you walked the dog that infected whoever got stung with dysentery. - along with a few books that were obviously meant for grade schoolers. Raz then realized exactly where he was.

"T-this is..."

"Oh Raaaazputiiiin. The DENTIST will see you now!" a crackly voice called out. From the corner of the room, a man with a broken straightjacket came out. He also had a rather lovely shower cap, blue face, and claw for an arm - all lovely features of your local dentist.

"Doctor Loboto! I should've known it was you who took Lili! After all, I didn't even get to beat you up!"

Doctor Loboto scratched his chin. "Yessss, bit of an anticlimax there, wasn't it? Ah well, looks like we're getting MORE than enough quality time to make up for it, m'boy! Now then, I've been instruuucted by the powers that be, something something something, tha- HOLD STILL, WILL YOU?" Before Raz could set the doctor on fire with his brain, Loboto shoved a lolipop in his mouth.

"Aah yes, the, uh, things explained that what you have to do here is... weeell, you see, I need some EXPERIMENTING done on a REAL PSYCHONAUT. So I figured, why not get the ripe and juicy brain inside your little noggin. Of course they'll probably dismiss you as a Psychonaut after my... augmentations, buuuut, hey, you're, like, ten right? That's MORE than old enough to screw responsibility just so you can make out with a girl! Now then, why don't you let me examine... your BRAIN?"

Raz attempted, once again, to strike at Loboto with his psychic abilities. However, his abilities seemed to be reflected, and he was the one who ended up on fire. "Ow! Argh! Okay, OW!"

"You see, son, my brain's got ANTI-PSYCHIC ELECETROMAGNETIC GENERATION ABILITIES! Which is rather specific, now that I think about it, mm, perhaps I should rename it to 'the reflecting thingy', mmyes... now then, hooold on tight. This will only hurt until your brains come flying out!" Loboto's claw reached toward Raz's nose.

-Arkham Asylum, 4F-

"Ice to see you!" came the cold voice of Mr. Freeze.

It appeared as if his opponent on the fourth floor, would be Mr. Freeze, and a bunch of really bad puns.

Batman grunted. "I guess it's time you felt the heat!" He then pulled out a flamethrower.

It was fire against ice. But Mr. Freeze's freeze gun was spouting out vapor so cold that all the flamethrower was able to do was stop it from hitting Batman.

_"You can do it, Batman!"_ came Oracle's voice.

"They say to fight fire with fire! But I think it's better to fight fire with Ice! After all, what killed the dinosaurs?"

Batman stopped his flamethrower a second, to answer. "A meteor shower." He then quickly turned it back on, before Freeze could turn his freeze gun back on. Mr. Freeze caught on fire, and was rolling around on the ground.

"You're not worth saving." Batman said, as he started up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"That's cold!"

"I prefer to call it a... slick burn!"

He continued climbing the steps, wondering just what waited for him on the fifth floor.

-Team Fortress 2, 3F-

"WHAT'S WRONG, IT'S JUST HAM!"

"CRY SOME MOOOOOORE!"

"WHAT'S THAT SANDVICH? KILL THEM ALL? HAHAHA, GOOD IDEA!"

"SASHA IS CREDIT TO TEAM!"

An entire lineup of twelve Heavies appeared right before them. Spy was always curious on how the cloning process worked, but there was no time to waste. He swiftly went invisible as Saxton went into an insult-off with the Heavies.

As bullets battered Hale's chest, not even causing him to flinch, a Heavy went down. "WHAT IS WRONG COMRADE?" the Heavy next to him asked.

"Ze... er, I mistook what time it was to take nap!"

"NOW IS KILLING TIME! WE TAKE SLEEPING LATER WITH TEARS OF BABIES AS GLASS OF MI-"

The bragging Heavy found himself being back stabbed by his supposed comrade. Something similar to this strange phenomenon occurred ten more times until the entire room was routed.

"Huh, them sacks o' fat didn't even put a scratch on me! They aren't WORTHY of bein' called mosquitoes!" Saxton Hale laughed as he kicked all of the Heavy corpses into one another. Spy smirked, taking this moment to light a cigarette and appreciate his work. It's not often you kill twelve people and get to see them stacked up and cut in half by an Australian's bare hands. The stairs would come shortly after this display.

-Fable, 3F-

Balverines waited for Lady Grey on the third floor. If karma was the deciding factor for the tower... it was very obvious here.

"Why couldn't I be in a Stephanie Meyer book?" Lady Grey bemoaned. But there was no Tyler Lautner here. The Balverines weren't going to turn into beautiful men. And they certainly weren't going to sparkle in the sun. And yes, she knew that was vampires. But with Stephanie Meyer you never know. With a pen, and enough crazy fan girls, she could ruin everything supernatural for everyone forever.

She had to make a run for it! That was all she could do. Run past them, and go to the next level. After all, she was no fighter.

-Arkham Asylum, 5F-

"The barrier, Bruce!" Oracle said. "I'll bring you back."

"Thanks." was all Batman had to say. It was all in a nights work. Tartarus had been a piece of cake for the caped crusader.

-Team Fortress 2, 4F-

"HE'S LIKE A MONSTA! HE AIN'T GOIN' DOWN AN-AN HE'S LIKE A BIG, MEAN, FAT BUTCHER THAT HATES PEOPLE!" That's all the Scout said before he was met with a swift, painful decapitation. The Horseless Headless Horsemann laughed at his two new challengers before exclaiming one word:

"BOO!"

Spy kept his normal composure and straight face, but he could feel his stabbing hand shaking. Saxton Hale's eyes widened.

"Silas Man... that you? Hahahahaha, how are ya you ol' son of a gun?" Saxton laughed, patting the creepy specter on the back. Spy looked rather bewildered as the two seemed to hit it off rather well. He proceeded to blame a number of organizations and a modding community for this. Eventually Saxton walked back to Spy.

"Alright, apparently all we gotta do is tear his head off or somethin'. So I challenged 'im to a drinking contest, as no Mann worth his salt would back down from that!"

Spy sighed. "Won't that take an unnecessarily long amount of time?"

"You bet your ass it will!"

-Fable, 3F-

Finally- the stairs. Lady Grey had never run so much in her life! And never so fast either. As she reached the stairs, two men looking much better than Taylor Launtner ever could ran in.

"Get them Sam!" yelled the cuter one. "Hey, how ya doin'?"

Lady Grey stared into Dean's deep eyes. Now she felt as if she were in a really bad fan fiction. But it was still better than Stephanie Meyer. She wanted to kiss him. But that's mostly because of her internal urges. She resisted however, knowing that her hero waited for her atop Tartarus. She then proceeded up the stairs, as the Winchester brothers, who nobody knows how they got there, fought off the Balverines.

-Team Fortress 2, 4F-

"GET ME ANOTHER ONE!" Saxton yelled. The Horsemann yelled something incomprehensible, but Spy assumed it was the same thing. They were chugging entire barrels of alcohol at this point. If nothing else, it was highly entertaining. He checked his watch, tapping his foot quickly. The Dark Hour would end before this idiot got it into gear at this rate.

-Psychonauts, 2F-

"Now see HERE, son, I'm not as YOUNG as I used to be, and NEITHER of us is getting out of here until you face the music!" At some point Loboto had gotten tired of chasing Raz and, instead, just let a bunch of rats that explode and make you dizzy do it for him. Also he turned the theme from Benny Hill because it greatly amused him.

"Never! I'll never surrender my position as a Psychonaut! No matter what happens, I will always represent the people who can't fight back against people like YOU! And then kick your ass!"

Loboto smiled. "Weeell, you could always say 'I give up', you know? That works pretty well. At least that really whiny kid before with the funny yellow jacket did and look, he's not a mental case!"

Raz's eyes lit up in horror. "But... Lili..."

"Look kid, I REALLY like your brain, it sends a shiver down my spine, but I DO need it intact, so can you hurry up before consequences happen. Are we doing this or not?" Loboto looked down at his watch. He sensed the approach of death because... magic, so Raz didn't have very long. "Seriously there's this guy and he's got, like, GUNS for hands and they shoot LIGHTNING. So I do suggest you hurry before I get impatient."

Raz, frustrated, started focusing all of his mental energy. Could he give up like this? Could he abandon Lili?

"I'm ten! How am I supposed to make these kinds of life-changing decisions?"

"Will ya stop delaying it? I am a busy man, and as a dentist I rather... well I like to keep a good schedule, you know? Builds trust with the patients." Loboto grinned. Raz hated that grin, so, so much.

"... fine. I can save Lili another way, I..."

"What's that? Can't hear you boy, all I can hear is a requiem in the key of... BRRRAAAINS!"

"I... I give up you ugly, sick little man!"

Loboto smiled. "Well good. Now have a nice day, kid."

And with that, Loboto and the rest of the world faded out of existence.

-Team Fortress 2, 4F-

At the sound of a 'pop', Spy opened his eyes. Suddenly he noticed something similar to a rotting pumpkin in his hands. He looked up at Saxton, who didn't even seem affected by enough alcohol to kill an army. Then Spy noticed something.

"Ze Horsemann, he lacked a stomach. How was zis even possible?" Saxton laughed.

"Every Mann's distracted by the good ol' taste of alcohol. So I just let 'im revel in it 'till he was distracted an' popped that sucker off! Plus, it let me keep this toy!" Saxton proceeded to swing around the Horsemann's ax wildly with a kind of childish, malicious glee.

Spy shook his head as he went up the stairs with Mr. Hale. The things he did for his team...

-Fable, 4F-

A Giant wasp stood between Lady Grey and the fifth floor. And this was one challenge that looked to be something she could no trun from. Lucky for her, just as the wasp swooped down to attack her, Lucretia's voiced called out.

_"Time is up. Batman and Saxton and Spy have reached the barrier on the fifth floor."_

Her time was up, and she was transported back to the first floor.

-FIrst Floor-

Raz was quite relieved to be away from that... psychopath. But Lady Grey was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to save her future husband. But perhaps she could find another dashing young man in the contest. That would be very acceptable. Who needed a hero, when you could have three? Or four. Or Five...

Batman, Saxton, and Spy were very pleased with how they had done. But they were sure that the tower had more in store for them.

~*POST MATCH*~

"Welcome back." said Oracle, as Batman walked into the room.

"I think I can get to the top of the tower from the outside." said Batman.

Oracle shook her head. "I'm not sure they'd like that."

"It doesn't matter. We're going to save your father. I've seen how those who fail look when they've failed. They give up all hope. I can't let you do that."

Oracle smiled. "I have faith in you."

"Well.." said Batman. "At least we have a backup plan."


End file.
